


Conton City Lockdown

by Carnal_Instinct



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Humor, Implied Relationships, Locked In, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Instinct/pseuds/Carnal_Instinct
Summary: Time patrollers have returned from missions carrying an unknown disease and infecting others denizens of Conton City with it, forcing Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time to shut down most operations and training around the City and drastically limit missions for a while until they can get everything under control. Everyone is instructed to stay inside their assigned domiciles until further notice. "Who knows what that could do to the timeline if Patrollers pass it on during a mission?!" Supreme Kai of Time urges Conton. The Conton City Hero has also been quarantined with her current Training Instructor, Goku much to both their dismay as there was still so much training left. What other shenanigans can the two saiyans get themselves into while being all cooped up.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/You, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. The Trainee is Now The Teacher!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alone together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210032) by [moegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan). 



> This was inspired by tumblr's lilhemmo/AO3 moegan's "Alone Together" series and the recent events effecting the world today. A short story of interactions with the beloved earthy saiyan, Goku who is the current Trainer of the Saiyan Time Patroller, currently known around as the Conton City Hero. I can't do anything but write in this quarantine so here we go! Also, it has been YEARS since I wrote smut so the rust will be very evident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 days into the Conton City Lockdown and the Female Saiyan is already becoming antsy, but learns something about her Training Master that gains her attention more than their simple training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new favorite running gag is Goku don't know shit about kissing and I will take it to my grave. But how does one explain what kissing leads to? *chinhands*

This was such a waste of time. You didn't spend all this time getting stronger just to be thrown into hiding from some fever and little coughing going around. As far as you could tell only the humans and namekians were getting sick, but it was pressed urgently by The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks that everyone take part in preventing it from spreading around lest more patrollers are put out of commission because of it. Even the Hero of Time was getting involved in it. Your long tail flicked in annoyance as you stare outside the window with a grump, upset that on such a perfect day for perfecting a new move you were stuck inside to endure the sounds of your current teacher gobbling down all your food behind you. "Never been sick a day in my whole life." You grumbled. Were you not all warriors of your respective races? Stronger than anything that has come at you? That was why you were all chosen in the first place to help fix time. As selfish as it sounded coming from the Hero of Conton City, it doesn't change the fact that sitting idle for an undetermined amount of time would settle in your warrior blood so easily. With a growl, you immediately turn to let off some steam, giving your own Master an earful, "How can you just sit there and eat at a time like this?! Aren't you the least bit concerned as to when we can go back out to finish training!" You snap, breaking the doe-eyed Saiyan's concentration as he looked at you, cheeks full to the brim and chopsticks hanging off his lips.

"Aw c'mon, there's no need to worry on an empty stomach. Besides, this place has everything! I'm sure if Bulma gets involved she'll be able to fix this up in a jiffy." Goku's muffled protest follows an audible gulp as he reaches over and pats the empty table setting across from him. " Now come on, as your fighting Master I order you to sit and chow down with me, _or else_!"

"Th- That's _not_ how that works! You don't get to boss me around like a child!" You growled again, but so does your stomach, prompting your cheeks to tint a pink at how your body betrayed you in the moment. Goku hums an _"over here~"_ sound as he pointed to empty space again with his chopsticks, settling back down to continue his assault on the various plates around him. You tuck your arms and turn your head away, however you do walk over and sit down across from him. Your temper subsided as you begin to eat, pace picking up to match that of your Master's as the flavors settle on your tongue. Before you know it all the plates are empty for the most part, leaving only small traces of food behind and some bones picked clean of their spoils. That really did hit the spot, but it only reminded you now that you felt 100% again there was no way of burning off the energy. The assigned housing of the Time Patrollers are pretty spacious, about the size of a one bedroom apartment but that could not accommodate a saiyan's training methods. Let alone _Mr. "Go All Out"_ and his teaching style. You were so excited to keep practicing the Super Kamehameha Wave you recently learned. In truth it wasn't that much different from the others you learned in your training other than its charge time, but it did pack a bigger punch and you needed to know how to effectively apply it in battle if you were every going to whip it out successfully. Goku's been pretty relentless in his sparring with you because of it too, purposely not giving you the opening you needed to apply the new skill but hoping you find your own way to use it for your benefit. You were so sure you finally had it, too. You sigh leaning back in your chair and craning your head back over the edge, hearing your Master stretch himself out as well and suddenly get up from the table. "Alright! Well, since we can't train anymore for today I guess I better get goin'."

  
" _You can't._ " You point out not making any movement from your restful position. "Supreme Kai of Time says we all have to stay put. That include you, Kakarot." 

"What?! No way, that's hardly fair." 

You jerk your head up to look at him, scowling at his whine. "That's literally what I said hours ago before you started stuffing your face!"

"Well, yeah but see, If I use the _Instant Transmission_ technique, so long as I avoid anyone whose sick I shouldn't get it." The larger Saiyan confidently explains with his signature grin. You sigh, knowing the logic was pretty sound for him but there was still some issues with that. 

"There was a whole announcement about this from Trunks. It's airborne, _'Master'_ , and also passed on through physical contact. Even if you Instant Transmission back, there's no way of telling who has it when you come in contact with them or if you became a carrier while you were already here training others. Then you pass it on to everyone you know and all of a sudden all your Earthling friends are sick. There's no senzu bean for that, remember?" You explain to him calmly now, somehow hearing it from your own mouth makes it seem more of an emergency than Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time making their announcements throughout the city. "Sure...Bulma could be helpful _somehow_ , but if she gets it too..." This really is serious. The despondent look your Master gives you all but breaks your heart as he sits back down and mull over what's going on. "Like it or not Teach', we're stuck here until they give the okay." 

  
Realizing you're now going to have to accommodate your single space for another, you cross your hands against your chest again in thought. You know the Conton Bots are doing what they can to sanitize the whole city and keeping rations in order so cleaner utilities would be the best first stop. Your storage gadget may need to be cleaned off, too. Goku doesn't seem the type to carry around any tools so he may not need anything sent out for the bots. You have a pretty comfy couch he can crash on, too. Since you were both outside today, you're going to have to change. Luckily he left some spare clothes here the last time you trained, that blue tracksuit he got from King Kai's planet. You open your mouth beginning to bring it up but hesitate and a small croak comes out instead, prompting him to look at you curiously. If you bring up King Kai, he's sure to teleport there instead leaving you here alone. _Nope! Not after this mess he made of all the dishes!_ You clear your throat and put aside that fact for a while. "W-well, you better get cleaning. These dishes aren't going to wash themselves." You cheekily say as you fold your arms behind your head, kicking your feet up at the table. Goku gapes at you.

"No way! You made just as many as me! What kind of selfish meanie makes their guest do all the work, anyways?!" He whines once again, looking over the pile of bowls and plates that stood higher than him in his seated position. You grin and shrug, snapping a finger at him, "Chop, Chop." Goku pouts, standing up and leaning over an opening among the tall stack.

"Then I challenge you for it! Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He grins once again, extending his hand with a closed fist in the "rock" formation. You tilt your head and smirk. He had you at _"challenge"_. You extend your hand as well in the same position. "Loser does the dishes." 

"Ready?" He smirks, game face on.

"Yep."

**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" Goku switches his hand to form paper**  
**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" You switch your hand to form rock.**

"--Wait! Best two out of three!" You readied your hand again, intensely staring down his as he moves back into the starting position with a giggle.

"Fine then! Get ready!"

**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" Goku leaves his hand to form paper again**  
**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" You switch your hand to form scissors.**

"For the win! Go!" You shout, excited.

**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" Goku switches his hand to form paper once more.**  
**"Rock! Paper! Scissors, Go!" You switch your hand to form rock.**

You growl loudly, slamming your fist onto the table in defeat and rattling the stack of dishes, Goku holds two fingers air, posing for victory and motioning away from the dining table. "Alright! It's settled then. Looks like you still have more to learn, _pupil_." He giggles again. You could sock him in his face right now for that. But a deal's a deal. You'll settle this later when you're allowed to get outside again. "Don't think this is over!" You shout out after him as he rounds a corner into the main area of the domicile. Pile by pile is begrudgingly moved from the table to the sink, water running to allow it to heat up as you started on the chore. You mutter again, sure he cheated somehow in that last round with his _freaky god powers_ or something to get in your head. Regardless, the pile was taken care of and the dishes were stowed away as you sigh with relief it was over. You make your way back over to the suspiciously quiet main area of your home to find Goku flipping through a book with a colorful cover. Once you noticed the black and white images on the exposed pages, you froze.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You fling yourself at the taller male to snatch the manga from his hands and curl around it to keep it from his eyes, using your tail as some makeshift bat to swat him away. "That's not for you to look at!" You shriek at him. No one must know the Conton City Hero was into such trashy reads. _If one could call it reading._

Goku with his hands up defensively takes a step back and blinks confusedly. "Woah, What? How come? It's just a book, isn't it? I, uh, just noticed the people on the front of it had tails like Saiyans." He laughs, "Is it like a wrestling book or something? They have some pretty weird techniques...Oh! I get it, you're going to use those as secret techniques to fight with." 

"IT'S _NOT_ FIGHTING!" You're louder and clearly defensive, but curiosity already has the best of your Saiyan Master. You get back to your feet holding the manga close your body staring him down with your dark eyes. "It's...literature." You pause, now averting your eyes as your face warms to a pink blush. "I...read it for fun, that's all."

"Oh..." He tilts his head after a moment of silence, "Why would anyone do that?"

"I HAVE OTHER HOBBIES THAN FIGHTING, JACKASS!" You snap again, energy flaring in your hostility despite the redness of your cheeks, making your master throw his arms up again defensively, somewhat shrinking away from you. 

"Okay, okay! Sorry, I won't touch it anymore. Doesn't seem like my kind of thing anyways. " He laughs more nervously this time, scratching at the back of his head unsure how to proceed to calm the atmosphere again. "Uh.. I guess I should have noticed it wasn't for fighting. I don't see how mashing your mouths together is gonna win a fight. " You shudder at his words, practically _disgusted_ by his naivety. How in the hell was this one of the strongest warriors in all the known universes? Who refers to it as _"mashing your mouths together"_? You somewhat calm yourself after realizing he has no idea what he was looking through despite being left alone with it long enough to figure out. Honestly, it would be like explaining it to a _child_. A scrutinizing glare lingers on the larger saiyan's face making him waver just a little under your eyes, scratching a finger across his slightly pink cheek. "...What? Do I have something on my face?"

"...Goku." You straighten up, lowering your arms to your side with the book in hand. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Have you...never kissed anyone before?"

His eyes widen a little more in their doe-like stare, innocence now present in his visage. "Kissing? What's that?"

You practically choke on your words as they all try to come out at once. "Y-You're kidding! Y-You're... **You're married**! **With Kids**!"

"Me? Married? I don't remember that. Oh, that's right. Chi Chi wanted me to _be married_ to her a long time ago but I guess she got fed up with me and stopped asking me." He laughs once again, hand back on the back of his head.

You are frozen again in shock, the cogs are turning in your brain as you process and sum up the information you were given with a look similar to your Master's confused gape. The Saiyan Goku you know as your master is not married to Chi Chi? If time traveling and universe hopping had taught you anything it was that there were thousands of possibilities of how time flowed and it all kept a balance to their respective universe but what kind of timeline could occur in a universe where there is no Gohan or Goten? No one there to save Dende from Frieza's slaughtering henchman or defeat Cell in his perfect form? What becomes of the fusion technique if Goten is not there to fuse with Trunks and fight the evil Super Buu? How...could he have possibly achieve the Super Saiyan God form without them? You gasp, blinking yourself out of your trance. Is he just the _strongest_ version of Goku? A version never anchored by family, who could train _endlessly_ from master to master and only grow more powerful as time goes on. No wonder he's here teaching Time Patrollers how to harden their battle prowess and hone new techniques. It's an amazing thought, and frightening. "So-" You stepped closer, giving him the same look the demon Fu gave you before asking for some of your blood. "So you have never...kissed with anyone before? Not even as a reward for all the times you saved the world or cared enough about anyone to try it?!" 

"Uhh...I guess not." He shrugs, guileless.

"Well..that doesn't excuse not knowing what it is! You saw Vegeta and Bulma at their wedding, didn't you?! Or...Old Man Roshi's magazines?" Kami, you hope that last part is a definite no. Your questions only seem to confuse your Master further and make him just a little bit uncomfortable with how close you were to him prying into his affairs like that. "Afraid not." He laughs, "I was actually dead when they got married. King Kai was busy training me in the Other World."

"....Oh." Is all you can say, backing off from him now. "That actually sounds very lonely of you." But it all made...some semblance of sense. Goku as you have come to know him has never seemed the type to be bothered by those kinds of things. A literal man child living out his dream of wanting to becoming stronger and fight the strongest out there with all his friends cheering him on. Same could be said for Vegeta but he has at least _kissed_ his wife.

You take in this moment as you _finally_ having something over your master who likes to rub it in how you need to become stronger to beat him in a real fight. _Not with kissing!_ Though to be fair, your first kiss was a mistake on itself. When you really were a rookie Patroller out on a mission with others and you got slapped down hard by Perfect Cell into a Majin landing face to face, lip to lip as the yellow blob had surged forward to try to meet your impact and catch you only for it to end up like _that_ and you both knocked down by the force of Cell's attack. _It doesn't count_ , you continue to tell yourself, but in this case it could! You brush that off and smirk at Goku who is still looking more confused than ever. "Ha...So you're not the man I thought you were, Kakarot." You smugly say to the man you have deemed the strongest version of himself. A hand resting on your cocked hip, you jab a finger into his chest where it peaked out from the gi given to him by Whis. "No wonder you have all this free time to train."

The orange clad saiyan gives a childish pout at you. "How can you say that? Cut me some slack, I'm still a lot stronger than you." _Here we go again._

"Tch- Well at least I have kissed someone before! _And_ know what a kiss is!" You raise your voice back in the larger Saiyan's face, wearing your pride full on your sleeves.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is. It looks pretty strange to just do that to someone." Goku nonchalantly points out once again about what he's seen in your manga. How can he still seem so calm about it after seeing such an _exaggerated_ version of it for the first time?

"People do it to _feel good_ , Kakarot! It's suppose to make both people _feel good_!"

"Alright, Alright, I get it. Settle down now." He attempts to withdraw from riling you up even further, smiling innocently. "Wow.. Maybe someone should kiss you to make you feel good, huh?" Your face is pure red and your stun silent. You shrink away embarrassed he even had the nerve to say that. Here you were trying to get a rise out of him and he's managed to flip the script on you instead. **Again!** This was not how this was suppose to go. "Oh whatever!" You finally stammer out before slapping the book against his chest. It doesn't phase him, only making him laugh more.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked, opened to what you suggest and oblivious to your wiles. _Outside of combat, at least_. But that was what made Saiyans such formidable foes. They treat everything like a battle. You eyeball him, measuring the depth of the suggestion. You did always want to learn the Dragon Fist or figure out how to unlock the Kaoiken while also in Super Saiyan form without burning out too much stamina so quickly. Those are off the table for now lest you explain to the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks why you need a new home during a lockdown. Smiling like a scoundrel, you come up with the next best thing.

" _Give me your first kiss._ "

"Oh, that's it?"

" _What do you mean that's_ \--?!" You cut yourself short and tuck your arms at your chest, attempting to keep your composure this time. "Yeah. It's the only way I'll forgive you." You move away from him and settle cross-legged in the open space on the carpeted floor, mimicking the same gesture he made earlier at you to sit down and eat, the open space in front of you awaiting his presence. He hesitates a little but then nods, walking over as well and sitting in front of you, crossed legs as well. 

"O-Okay. So do I just-" Goku makes odd tilts of his head and soft motions forward as he looks at your face and try to figure out the perfect angle. You get the feeling he's going to just ram his mouth into yours like a headbutt and sigh, setting the manga to your side and taking his face in both hands. "Just let me. Close your eyes."

He obliges, the dark orbs disappear behind his eyelids as your thumbs gently stroke the skin underneath each eye. It should be nothing to just lean in and place a quick peck to his lips now, then rub that in his face as the woman who stole the first kiss of the Legendary Son Goku. But... _you're not moving_. A sensation in you chest pauses you. **Nervousness**. Your eyes scan over the surprisingly smooth skin of his face and how his messy spikes of hair frame it just right. He's so... _calm_ about the whole thing. _'How does he keep doing this to me?!'_ You scream in your thoughts. _'He should be the one nervous about it, **it's his first kiss**! I have the upper hand here!'_ You gulp, blush decorating your face up to your ears as your fingers tremble a little against his head. You close your own eyes now, moistening your lips as they lightly puckered in preparation for contact. You move in a little, but you are unable to bring yourself all the way over or even pull _him_ in closer to make the contact. The beat of your heart quickens in your chest and in your ears. Goku impatiently peeks open one of his eyes to look at you, seeing the redness paint across your features and the light tremble of your form. Even your tail twitching behind you in a frantic manner. If only you could see how his own face started to glow with a pink color, but he smiles through it. He closes his eyes back and in your stead leans the rest of the way to meet your lips. The contact coming so unexpected to you made your eyes jolt open and your entire frame snatch back, surprising you and your Master. Your face could not get any redder than it was now as you held your mouth. "Uh...Did I do it right?" He finally asks reclining back into his upright position. Your insides are going crazy, the sensation when your lips met bouncing around inside like a wild ki blast. _'Say something',_ you urge yourself, _'Say something!'_. 

"T-That was _f-fine_." You speak behind your hand, trying to will your trembling to stop. That small touch electrified you all over. Even thinking about it speeds your heart again.

"Hmm...You don't look like you feel good." Goku adds with a tilt of his head, a little disappointed that maybe you were sparing his feelings and it didn't work at all. He's fine with moving past it if it doesn't mean anything. Again, you're cursing yourself at the outcome of how he keeps getting the better of you. This isn't training, you shouldn't be collapsing under something as stupid as a peck on the lips. Especially not to him! Even like this, he wins. He's brought something new to the table and utterly defeated you with it all over again, leaving you to gather yourself and come back later with a new angle to overcome him. Rinse and Repeat. It would seem you both still have a lot to learn from each other. You lower your eyes and finally remove your hand from your mouth. "Can...Can you try it again?" You ask in a tone foreign to you. Gentle, _meek_. Even your cheeks have lightened to a soft hue of pink, dark orbs lifting to find the large Saiyan's face. He blinks at you before giving an even more gentle nod and leans over again with his eyes closed as you instructed him before. He'll get it right this time! A little more daring, you inch closer, unraveling your legs and crawling forward on your hands to lessen the space between you both, allowing your eyes to drift close as you pressed your lips to his on your own and let yourself linger a little more this time. Your tail sways in deep, slow motions behind you, and you feel Goku's large hand brace your cheek as he leaned even closer to deepen the caress of your lips together. Your own lips part in a soft gasp as he presses more, a passive hum from you eaten by the kiss, electrifying your whole being all over again. This was what a real kiss felt like? It's way better than good. Finally you break away from the kiss, body shuddering at fresh air returning to your lungs and you look up only to see the sable hues of your Master staring back into yours. "Better?" His voice breaks through on an exhale. You can only nod before a breathy " _More"_ escapes your mouth and you do not wait for him to position himself for it. You just take it, you take his mouth against yours and anchor yourself to his face with hands on either side of his jaw. So eager to have it send that energy dance up and down your spine and down into the lower regions of your body. It's like the build up of a ki blast without the payoff of releasing it. But you're still trying, you gotta get there. You try to pull away for air again, but the larger saiyan's hands now gather you up from your knees and pulls you into his lap, pressing further to keep your mouths close. Your hands can only wrap around his neck to steady yourself as you straddle upon him. You take a page from your filthy reads and draw your tongue across his bottom lip, however you feel his body tense against yours making you pull back from the kiss. You make eye contact again, chests heaving together in out of sync rhythms.

"H-Hey, you did that thing like in your book." He notes, making you grin as your hands rested on his shoulders. He's seen more of it than you thought.

"Did you like it?" You ask, almost growling it out. That sound you made suppressed the innocent gleam in his eyes and something more foreboding had taken its place. His tone dropped an octave to a sinful purr when he opened his mouth again. " _Yeah._." Your thighs squeezed around him as the sound rang in your ears and straight to your loins. It's like he is speaking to you in his fury, that dangerous tone he took up whenever he transformed into any of his Super Saiyan Forms. You practically drooled over it, your saiyan blood knew there was something powerful behind it and you were prepared to drown in it. "I can do it aga-" Your voice, entranced by the shift in the energy is eaten by the Orange clad saiyan's kiss again and you can only hum deliriously accepting his embrace. Melting into it. Thank Kami, you did not remind him of the North Kai's planet. Only Goku could learn a new trick and adapt to it in record time like this and leave you on cloud nine with just a kiss. _You hate him for it._ He is not suppose to have this kind of control over you, Trainer or not. But you get the feeling this is going both ways. He can't seem to take enough of you in his hands either. His kiss has become so greedy but his hands remain so chaste. You feel them at the small of your back just above where your tail jutted out and pushing up to your shoulder blades as your equally wild hair tickles at his knuckles, smoothing over the fabric of your training gi as he squeezes your shoulders. Meanwhile all you have of him in your hands is his firm skin stretched across these tone muscles. Your hands had long slipped down into the collar of his top and gripped upon the bulging ripples of his back while caressing the back of his neck as he devoured your mouth. It's not enough to keep going like this. You withdraw your hands from his flesh to reach in between you both and tug at the knot holding his entire outfit together. "W-..Wait." He manages to speak against your lips in his normal tone before pulling back much to your reluctance to slow down, but he takes hold of both your hands to pause you. "What are you doing?" How do you answer that? chest bouncing in short pants, you manage to put your brain back together and swallow to moisten the inside of your mouth again to give an answer.

"I thought you wanted to.. _you know.._." 

"Know.. _what_?"

 _ **God damn it, Kakarot**. _You stare at him in disbelief but you only have yourself to blame this time. Of course the man who didn't know what _kissing_ was had any idea to where it leads. You sympathize with the Chi Chi of his timeline and praise her for quitting while she was ahead. You reach behind you and pick up the manga once again, opening it up to a random page displaying the _ol' razzle dazzle_ before shoving it into his face.

 _"--Wrestle!"_ You emphasized. You feel him tense against you again as a meek _"o-oh"_ sounds from behind the book. He laughs nervously once you lower it from his vision, goofy face brightened with blush.

"I-I don't know how to do _that_ either!" He stammers out in his goofy tone. There is nothing but a deadpan stare at him from you. You can already see your hands wrapping around his thick neck and squeezing with the full force of your might for him rousing you up like this without any satisfaction to follow. But you know it's not his fault. You sigh instead and run your hands across your face trying to put it in words he would understand. "You like kissing, don'tcha?" You ask. lowering your hands from your face. He nods without hesitation, leaning against you some as if expecting this to lead back to it. " _This_ will feel 100 times better. Kissing..is just a part of it. And it's call _"sex"_ , not wrestling... _sometimes_. Or... " _love-making"_..."Intercourse"..."Breedin-" _No_." Now you're nervously scratching at your cheek, thinking of all the innuendos for the act that may better suit his vocabulary. "...-Going to a level _beyond_ kissing." _Nailed it_. Goku silently nods again.

"I get it now. Then...I trust you know what you're doing if...you want to go _beyond kissing with me,_ (y/n)" He raises your hand to his mouth and kisses your knuckles, face darkening in his blush as he watches you and leans down to kiss the side of your mouth. You can't help but wonder if he was torn between planting that on your lips or your cheek, but its...adorable all the same. "Of course," You answer, pressing your forehead to his as your hands rested upon his chest again. " _Master_." You feel his eyebrow furrow at that.

"That made it _weird_." He utters and lifts his head from yours. You roll your eyes and look off in thought before looking back at him. "... _Goku_." He grins at that and wraps his arms around you again, resting his chin on your shoulder before burying his face there to keep your hair from tickling his nose. Your entire body shudders at that new touch of him there. Your hands, now free to continue where they left off, are back at the blue knot and with less fumbling from a clearer mind. You draw it through all its loops once its undone and pry open the cloth, lightly nudging him to release you just enough to slip it off his shoulders and remove it all together. There is it, all those muscles you could't wait to beat your fist into now traced over with your fingers. The body of the strongest man you know, and it's _perfect_. Not so much as a scar on him. You take his hands this time and bring it over to the knot that held your training gi together, sitting back in his lap and waiting for his hands to go to work. He blinks a few times, but follows through and unties the knot, leaving the sash to hang on either side of you. You rock your own shoulders a bit to knock it free of your body and slip your hands out, taking his hands again and placing them just above your breasts. Encouraging fingers urge him to peel down the strapless fabric supporting your chest. Each breast bounces free once the fabric sits tight around your torso and you lean forward against him, bare chest to bare chest as you meet his lips again, one hand wrapped around his back to hold you close. Goku is tense all over, you can feel it in the way he flexes his muscles against you. You know he is desperate for the same purchase you want but not quite sure how to get there. This wasn't something he could just power up and blast a powerful ki wave to relieve. It's a whole new technique he's going to have to allow his body to fall into. There is small jut in his hips that brush your thigh when you settle a little closer, and your free hand couldn't wait to grab the length of it making the large saiyan flex suddenly again. A sharp sound within the kiss from him makes you tremble with excitement. You already have a handful of him and it doesn't feel like you're anywhere near the base of length yet. Trying to remain mindful of his experience, you gently stroke against the tent of his pants,

His hands are squeezing you biceps now, more to support himself under the sudden ministrations and he raises his head from the kiss to take a breath he desperately needed, his head remains tilted back as more of those sweet sounds fell out of his throat. You attacked him there next, drawing your tongue along the muscles there before pressing firm pecks up to his jaw. Your teeth scrape at his skin as well, slowing your motions around his hard length to drag out the pleasure for him only to be met with jerks of his hips for more contact. "Look at me, Goku." You instruct him in your growl, his head lowering to meet your gaze. You can see the haze of his stare. He's a mess, putty in your hands already from just a little touching. " _Does it feel good_?" You ask, that scoundrel smirk on your face again. He opens his mouth to answer but your give him a squeeze, an indecent cry falling out instead. The muscle throbs in your small hand and you figure you better get this over with before he loses it. Letting go, you give his hip a pat to encourage him to lift up enough to pull his pants and underwear down, him taking the moment to adjust his legs from their crossed position and instead lay out flat in front of him, He removes his own hands from you, bracing them both on either side of him to support him up now. You take this opportunity to stand with your legs on each side of him and undo the draw string of your own training pants, slipping it and your underwear off and kicking them over, not wasting a moment as you lowered yourself back into his lap. Your eyes narrow on his exposed cock, it had more to it then your hand made you believe. Your finger slides across the tip and find some pre-cum shine on its surface, using your thumb now to smear even more to slick the skin from tip to base, all it's muscles throbbing at the direct contact of your hand. Goku's head lulls back on its own weight trying to endure as much as this as he could. To be so sensitive, you can only imagine he has never actually masturbated before, either. Truly, Goku is a pure soul. "Watch me." You tell him, languidly his head roll back up as a stream of drool slips down his chin. You lift yourself up on your knees to position yourself above him and steady yourself with a hand against his chest, the other wrapped just under the head of his length. You lower yourself enough to feel the head spread your wet lips a some, circling it against your clit and entrance to mix your weeping sex with the drip of his. You press it against you more only to slide down the side of his length, grinding your hips against his fullness a few times much to his torture. You had to hold it still to keep it from bouncing away from you before you pushed the head against your entrance again, this time allowing it to spread your lips and enter. You are barely containing yourself at his lament, finding it harder to watch you as you told him. You are a good ways down his cock before your body refuses to take anymore for now. "S-See... _Beyond kissing._ " The Saiyan male managers to stare down at where you are connected as you slide your hands around his shoulders and balance yourself on your knees to drag your hips into his length, drawing back enough to slide him out and take a little bit more of him inside when taking him back in.

You set a pace to settle into with him, slow and tasteful stroke of your insides around him, wanting to pull more of him inside with each descend upon his hot thickness but such purchase needed to be worked up to. You embraced his head to the underside of your jaw, fitting his face in the crook of your neck as he tried to muffle himself against your skin. Your chin pressed into his hair, indulgent gasps from you breaks the rhythm _you_ set as they fed into his lust. A few abrupt jerk of his hips becomes a pattern of quick, shallow thrusts that easily moved in and out of you. _He's getting it now_. Goku lurches forward and grabs your hips to still you enough to allow him to compose himself for a moment, long enough to pick up his own pace again. He pushes down on your hips to meet his thrusts and you feel the delicious graze of his tip at that sweet spot making you moan out, your core clenching around him in excited twitches for more. Before you knew it your skin was slapping against his as he could now bury himself deep inside of you. You had all but lost control of it now to the harmony of his moans and yours, the unsteadiness of him plunging into you in a mix of wanting to have you more for himself but hold out for you to feel good too, and then that lewd slick sound of your sex entwined with his. He's so thick inside you, the way his cock opens you up to accommodate his size and consistently knocks against your core, the desperation of his thrusts was pushing you to brink of your pleasure. You moved your legs to wrap around him now, trying to brace your heels against the floor to support his motions. A part of you is still waiting for that depraved side of him to creep back up on you, that enticed look he had in his eyes when he couldn't stop kissing you, and the vexing low tone he had. Instead, the large saiyan ruts himself into a frenzy of pumps before pausing deep inside, flush against your sweet spot as he spilled himself inside you. Your insides ate it up, mouth gaping as you are left gasping for breath and all of you clenched down around him to draw out more of his seed.

Goku moves your feet and lies back as you fall over with him, your own hips still slowly moving to ride out your own orgasm. You are equally heavy and weightless on his heaving chest, but his arms do not release you. You sit up enough to attack his mouth with your own, once again drawing your tongue against his lips and he does not shy away this time, letting you tongue slip inside and tease his to play with. He is so obsessed with you in this moment, cradling your head to his to return the kiss with matching vigor. You had already spent yourselves but still held so much passion in your actions. Of course, _its not over ye_ t. Goku shifts his legs beneath you, feet planting firmly into the carpet for leverage as his hands once again take hold of your waist much to your surprise. Against the half-hearted roll of your hips still riding the high of your orgasm, you can feel his pace pick up again. He's still hard inside you, thrusts now ravenous and unyielding in this new angle. You both just came, but he's already back in it. You haven't yet recovered from your first orgasm either, all of his movements are more intense and overstimulating. You cry out into your open mouth kiss, trying to will yourself through the euphoric agony as he continued. Your insides were so saturated with him, you know he was spilling out of you, that warmth trickling down to his balls and making your connection sound all the more lewder. He's wrestled control of your body now and looping your hips to meet his thrusts while your insides continue to twitch around him, building up all over again so soon. "G- Ah!..Go-" You can't even speak, pressing your forehead into his chest now as your toes curl in and hands clench at his skin. And then..there it is..

"Look at me, (y/n)" That merciless octave commands you in his own winded breath. "I-I...I wanna see you this time." Sweet Kami, you are a total wreck now. Your orgasm washes over you much more powerfully and hits you so quick this time you can barely process it taking over you. Before you can even raise your head to see his face, you are limp against his chest. Drunk on your pleasure. Goku uses a finger to lift your chin up, easily balancing the weight of your head to look at the smutty expression as you savored his ravenous assault on our core. Your blurry vision sees him smirk, the dark fade in his eyes weakening you more to the bliss of his hips still smacking into yours. You wish he would relent for just a moment but you're stuck in his wiles now. "Does it feel good?" The Powerful Saiyan asks huskily, compelling you to let out a meek sob in place of a yes. His second orgasm wasn't far behind yours, clenching your hips again as your chin fell back into his chest and he rode out this one with you, more of his cum filling you abused insides again.


	2. To Go Even Further Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no active training to maintain your professional relationship, you and your Training Instructor get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I yadda yadda some saiyan lore around a story line where anything can happen and be logically possible when time travelling and universe hopping exist on a regular basis? You bet your sweet monkey tail having arse. This one was a little shorter, but the Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya returns next chapter.

You're not too keen on traveling to the other world of your own free will just yet. It was barely a pleasant experience travelling to Hell to correct the hitch in the timeline before. Not to mention the Parallel Quests assigned to you to investigate. For a place so colorful and vast... **it was Hell**. No need to see more of it or anything like it for a while. Your Training Master making the suggestion to travel with him to King Kai's is immediately met with a hard pass. _Yes_ , you had _eventually_ brought out the tracksuit he left behind a while ago as a spare pair of clothing for him. And _as predicted_ he recalled the dead Kai's humble planet. "No one goes there but me, anyways" He pointed out as a matter of fact, "There was no way a dead Kai was going to get sick". As quickly as he could put on the clothes after cleaning up from your passionate moments, he bid you farewell for now and was gone. Leaving you with just the phantom traces of his rough hands abusing your skin and sloppy kisses all over your face and neck. It had only been hours following the powerful experience and you couldn't believe how much you missed his presence already. It would go against your nature to have begged him to stay simply because you _wanted_ to stay close to him a little longer. Maybe the time separated was needed to give you some time to think it over. Goku was your _Trainer_ , after all. Not _only_ yours, either. But he had always praised you as his star pupil. Never have you felt selfish of another person before and blamed it all on still being caught up in the heat of the moment.

As the time passed on and the new day surely came to its expected end, right as you were ready to accept that you were going to be here alone for a while, Goku's energy instantly fills the space and he reappears in front of you. His skin sweaty and tracksuit filthy from his work out, but with that delighted smile of his. Your heart fluttered, not expecting him to return so soon. In his hand was a bundle of boxed food made by the North Kai. What you assumed was some portion of food he saved for himself for later was brought specifically for _you_. Without warning, you climbed the larger Saiyan with a single leap when he said it, crashing your mouth onto his and practically mounted him right then, his sore muscles and all. Nothing sharing the lunch he brought afterwards didn't fix.

The few days following Goku's awakening into this **"new hobby"** has been a very informative bonding experience for the two of you. _And now you were sure he was trying to kill you with it._ Of course, you bring it on yourself having to be the initiator, the latter still not quite able to pick up on your cues or innuendos to jump start a good time. You'd make it clear to him in your frustration after you toss playing coy out the window and spell it out to him. That aggressive tone you embody that would put off anyone else yet it only seemed to make the Saiyan feel embarrassed for his short-comings in the whole thing, but thrilled for the shared pleasure. Goku's gentleness in his approach to it sometimes leaves you somewhat unsatisfied, not that he never made up for in the long run, _and boy does he_ , but he was never just right when you needed him to be.

Granted, **your** wild fantasy stems from the raunchy mangas you have filled your spare time with, you know the Earthly Saiyan has it in him. He just _missuses_ it. When you want him to challenge your forwardness and press his hard, trained body against yours, squeeze your smaller frame to fit to his and stare you down with his feral eyes, he's tenderly rubbing into the curves of your back and tail, and placing these little warm kisses into your face and neck. But when you want to take it slower after being driven into at different angles and your body aches from the constant stimulation, he does not relent nor does your burning saiyan blood and sex-drunk mind carry the sense to yield even when the azure color fills his eyes and the golden hue vibrates across the outline of his body threatening to revitalize him for another go. You just wanted to see that savage vigor from beginning to end, and then the gentleness can follow.

It was the closest thing the two of you had to training together these days, a challenge of endurance and control. Still, not a day went by you weren't longing for Supreme Kai of Time or the Elder Kai to summon you back to the Time Nest for another special mission. With all the going on of the disease and that creep Fu on the loose as well, work was going to be non-stop to catch up when it was finally okay to head out again and you were looking forward to scratching that fighting itch once more. The worry settling in your bones and the daily complaint of your "cell mate" begging for the same release were beginning to make you stir-crazy. You had to distract him for your sake and his. One more _'It's already been "so-and-so" days, when's it gonna be over?'_ and you were going to put him through a wall.

Being saiyans on opposite ends of the spectrum did well to draw attention away from the quarantine, as well. You found yourself more intrigued with this version's history that lead him to the man he is today. You know the basics, _all the scouted Time Patrollers do_ , but this variant of the Z Warrior lead a life not too similar with the story and still comes out more powerful than ever. You pressed him for answers, idle chat through the "parrying" game you came up with to keep your focus sharp. Goku sits in front of you with both his hands held up as you try to punch your fists pass them. There was no concern you _would_ land anything. The way he misdirects your fists with hardly a flinch in his posture was pure instinct. As you sat across from him, fists up as you try to think 3 steps ahead and contemplate which one to throw at him, you finally asked.

"What's it like? Living with Earthlings? " Hoping your sudden question would give you the opening you need, throwing a right hook only to be swatted to _his_ right. You recoil back into your stance, continuing. "I didn't grow up on Planet Vegeta either, but I was still raised around other saiyans."

"Really? I thought all of you were coming from _another_ Planet Vegeta in the time-space holes you guys are always working on. I'd love to see what kind of strong warriors you got there, especially if they're as strong as you!" Another success block as you come at him from the right again. "As for Earth, it's pretty amazing! We don't have many saiyans, but we got a pretty strong batch of fighters. If not for guys like Piccolo, Raditz or Vegeta, we would never know how much stronger we could become. But when we're not fighting to get stronger and everything's at peace, it can be pretty beautiful. A little too quiet for me, but I wouldn't want to have it any other way so long as I can always get a good fight in every once in a while. Not to mention all the awesome food!"

Agreed, Earth definitely had some of the best food you ever had in your whole life and was grateful for its abundance here in Conton City. There was so much flavor, and the different consistencies all coming together to make something you couldn't hardly put it into words. It made your mouth water just thinking about it. "What about you, (y/n)?" The Saiyan asks.

"In my timeline, I grew up on Planet Stock. A sub colony of Saiyans _our_ King Vegeta colonized in secret from King Cold as a gift to the Young Prince who would one day rise as a formidable foe to that tyrant and his heirs. Then he would rule over Stock as his own kingdom while Planet Vegeta acted as our hub world. Or... at least that was the plan. One day our planet suddenly stopped getting responses from Planet Vegeta, not even the best scouters could detect it anywhere. Like it disappeared. It was only after I became a Time Patroller I found out Frieza destroyed it." Your fists visibly clench tighter as you opt for a left punch this time. Rather than parrying it this time, Goku catches it in his hand.

"Frieza always prides himself on that. I'm sorry." Your Master offers looking down at you with a softer gaze. You look up from your focal point to see his stare and look away.

"It doesn't matter. Knowing what I know now, even if Planet Vegeta and Stock had hundreds and hundreds of our best warriors there to defend against Frieza's attack, we would be worse for it. I've seen it.." You withdraw your fist from his hold and roll your shoulders. "And Lord Beerus will destroy us all for it." You lower your stance and release your tensed hands. It's not easy to think that letting one monster destroy the home world of your people was better than the God of Destruction wiping out both worlds. Besides, the scroll of time deemed it the most accurate that Frieza gets to do it. You're still pushing for the Elder Kai and Supreme Kai of Time to use the Dragon Balls to restore Planet Vegeta, at least. But you would also have to be something well disciplined and powerful to reign in two whole planets full of ruthless warriors from their foreseeable demise. You were going to have to get stronger for the sake of all your people.

"It's never easy to make decisions like that. There's not a moment I don't think back on the times when I was at my limit and felt like I was gambling with the lives of my friends and the people of earth in order to get the most out of a fight. But I always find a way to push through and save everyone. I even thought letting Cell blow me up would spare everyone." He laughs, but it sounded a little more morose than his usual joy, making you turn your gaze back towards him. "I was foolish, when I had fought Cell we were evenly matched until I used my Kaioken attack and managed to knock Android 18 out of his body. He wasn't a threat to us in that powered down form of his anymore. So I gave him a chance to give up and leave the planet, and instead I put everyone else in danger when he attempted to blow himself up with the Earth.. I even thought then, if I stayed in the Other World, Earth would be a better place. My friends would no longer be in danger because of me. We still had Piccolo and Dende to keep an eye on everything, and Vegeta too. Oh, and Trunks, too! He was going to grow up someday and be a strong fighter just like his father. Everyone else could live the life they wanted." 

Goku extends his large hand and cups your small cheek into its curve, you leaning into the warm touch, "Your heart's in the right place. I see why everyone puts so much faith in you to do your best." His smile grows and your cheeks glisten with a pink hue. You avert your eyes as your insides flutter up again to avoid his knowing eyes.

"--W-Whatever, don't go getting all sentimental on me." You shrug trying to fight off your own smile. You raise your fist and give him a playful nudge on his chin. "See, you're leaving yourself wide open. Keep this up and I'll surpass you in no time." Goku's bright laughter comes full force and he takes your fist in his hand again.

"So long as you keep training, I'm sure you will." He brushes your fist pass his lips and delicately places a kiss to your battle-hardened knuckles. "I'll be sure to get stronger, too."

That sounded romantic coming from him, the blush on your face spreading but you keep trying to play it off. A little soft touch...actually does a lot to you. Your chest and your belly are bouncing such a warmth back and forth but it's different from wanting him to pin you down with all his strength and bury himself to the hilt inside you. Just his hand on your cheek and wrapped around your fingers as his lips caressed them was so...fulfilling. Even his laugh, once this goofy sound to your ears was now a blissful tone to your very soul. The Savior of Earth, this immortalized hero across the timelines made you feel like you were blooming. The sensation was only shaken by the sudden growl of his stomach, prompting him to laugh nervously "Whoops, guess I'm hungry again."

You laugh too and shake your head. "Fine, but dishes are on you this time."  



	3. Make Me Feel Like a Dangerous Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 days into the lock down and you take a risk you soon come to regret. But you try a little game to cheer yourself up with Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually booted up Xenoverse 2 again to get a bit more idea what to do with this chapter. I tell myself I don't want long chapters since this is a short one-shot, but I couldn't bring myself to pass on the details here. Hope its worth it!

Days were really starting to feel blended together now. With Conton city running on 24 hour daylight, the week's time that passed felt like one extremely long day. By the grace of the technological advancements here were you able to track the time and days. That and the daily scheduled check in from the robotic clerks of Conton. The second most physical presence you were able to get now. 

  
You finally awoke on the sofa feeling lighter than you remember when falling asleep. The heavier figure of the wild haired man was nowhere to be found around you. You opened your eyes to find you were alone in the living room, no immediate sounds being made until the faint hints of water sloshing around behind a door hit your ears. Relieved to still sense the passive ki of your fighting master, it wasn't completely gratifying to wake up without him. Again. For two people sleeping together, you and Goku never actually _slept_ together. All the times he fell asleep before you, you left him to his peace and went to your bedroom alone along with him never failing to make an effort of relocating you to your room when you would fall asleep around him or are left barely lucid from your rumps. It all comes to you foggy, but you know he does it with such care and tenderness, the way he places you in your bed and tucking the blanket around you before departing to his designated sleeping space. This time though, you insisted he not to do that. Even going so far as commandeering the couch he slept on. You wanted to stay with him for the whole night at least once. Having stretched yourself out along the sofa messily decorated with a spare blanket and pillow, you patted your chest invitingly with your persistent charm knowing he could not deny it. You left him no choice but to crawl onto you and rest his head against your breasts. You still remember the length of his arms stretching around you to snuggle to his comfort, his torso between your legs and how comically his feet hung off the edge of the chair. And the weight of all his muscles on you. He seemed to become heavier the longer you stayed that way until you drifted off like a weighted blanket you never knew you needed. A brief moment where you slightly stirred from your sleep was content to still feel him wrapped around you and shifted against the weight of him for more, needing more of him around you and drifted off once again with a hand lost in his hair and another hanging around his shoulders.

It would appear he couldn't wait to get this "new day" started, the saiyan male already washing up and would be expecting breakfast to follow soon after. Come to think of it, you haven't taken a decent bath yourself since the day before yesterday and you slowly remember why. 

Yesterday with little convincing, you talked Goku into following you outside to the rooftop area of your building for just a small, quick spar to keep the muscles loose. _No transforming, no ki blasts, no charging your energy_. Just a small practice of physical skill and technique, something that barely counted as a work out between trained saiyans such as yourselves. But something was better than nothing. It was almost eerie how quiet the large city was with only the sound of the robotic clerks working away at various tasks,but the way the sun hit you skin roused you up for the risk. Sadly it didn't take long for the small training session to draw one of their attention. The robotic voice calmly urging the both of you to go back inside per its protocol, however was immediately cut off by the sharp pierce of the familiar, old yell from your former mentor. 

" _ **Have you lost your marbles**_!?" The Elder Kai's vocals startling you and rattling the machine itself, shouting from the robot's speakers. " _We are in a state of emergency! How dare **you** of all people not heed the warnings of your elders! How reckless!! Shameful!! Get your tuckus back inside or I will suspend you from any Quests! **Permanently**!"_

Usually the old man's berating didn't phase you by much, but the thought of never going on a time patrol again wracked your core as a chilling fact of his power. Well, not _his_ power but what the Supreme Kai of Time would do if or when _she_ found out. You wasted no time teleporting out of there the moment you recover from your shock, leaving the confused Goku behind who immediately followed after your ki once he detected you back inside. The poor robotic clerk left to heal from the voice rattling it.

Suffice to say, getting caught really shook you up more than you could have expected. More than fighting the powered up Mira or even an angry Beerus. And though you hoped it wouldn't, it did get to the Supreme Kai of Time whose lecturing stung worse. She sounded more understanding and approached the situation more openly than the old man but the guilt certainly sat in your chest all the same. Back inside your living quarters, the conversation between you and the two Kais over your communicator ends with you being reminded of the current danger and the lack of grasp on their ends to plan a counterattack accordingly. Isolation wasn't the best option, but it was all they had so far that kept the strange disease from passing around, even sharing worry of it being anything like the virus that had attacked Goku across the timelines. Supreme Kai of Time made a passing thought that they would be in need of you very soon as well, rousing hope in you again. The Kais didn't waste time questioning Goku's presence either as he watched over your shoulder through the whole thing. You immediately answered vaguely, leaving it as him simply stopping by to train, a true fact a week ago, but since he was already here you could stand the company and he was eager to help where needed as well. That had set the tone for the rest of the day, prompting your dispirited heart to submit to whatever comfort the larger saiyan gave you by simply being there. Even just a cuddle to sleep.

With all of that flooding back into your mind, you sighed and figured it was time you prepared for the day as well, holding out hope you would be summoned to the Time Nest and anxious that maybe you would be left waiting longer as punishment. Heading into your bedroom to choose some comfy clothes to change into after your bath, an old duffel bag catches your eye as you went through your closet. It's familiar, of course, but its contents are a mystery. You hadn't used this bag since you first entered the Time Patrol Academy. Inside, you find an old scouter, your first scouter, and the old, blue bodysuit you used to wear under your armor. Made of the familiar saiyan-grade material. A nostalgic glance between the two items rushes you with a feeling of worry all over again from the Kais words replaying in your head. But Supreme Kai of Time did say soon.. You can only continue to try to remain optimistic.

Until then...an idea pops into your head, that scoundrel grin rising into your features.

Goku is settled into the tub that fit his entire body better than the small couch he was had been resting on for the week, the hot water and space around him gives such a relief to his body. He gave a light stretch before submerging himself further, knees rising out of the water but a knock at the door catches his attention. 

"Oh Kakarot." He hears your voice a few moments later and turns his head toward the unlocked door. "Are you hiding from me in there?" Your tone is playful and calm, but he doesn't think twice about it.

"Not at all, did ya need something?" He answers, unaware of what was awaiting him beyond the door. You press the button sliding the door open, the bathroom light revealing your form to the half submerged saiyan. Your tail is slowly swaying behind you as you stand there with a hand on your cocked hips and the other braced on the doorway to give you an imposing and suggestive stance. Wrapped around your upper body is the blue suit alone, clinging tightly to your curves and purposely left raised around your thighs to expose them more where they connected to your ass. You purposely left yourself bare underneath the whole thing. Your feet and hands were fitted into the old white boots and matching large white gloves. And of course, the scouter is affixed to your ear to complete the look.

"Hey, _Earth man_." You greet him in your most sultry tone while attempting to come off as a threat, loosely wrapping your tail around your hips. "I'm here to conquer you..and then take your _**magical balls**_ all for myself. What are you going to do about it, huh?" Goku's eyes lift, mesmerized by the appearance of you but not for the reason you had hoped for. "Oh, wow you have one of those power reading thingies. You look like Vegeta when he first came to Earth." He pointed at you, naivety on full display.

 _'That was hardly a compliment'_ , you thought, the permanent scowl on the Prince's face flashing through your mind. 

You try to play that off and raise your head to increase your look of intimidation and to keep the focus on your goal, giving him a sly smirk as you pressed the scouter button to activate it. The equipment pings and starts to reads his passive energy. "That's right, Kakarot. I'm a saiyan, after all. And according to my scouter...You're gonna be a howling mess after I _**pound** _you into the ground. _Begging me to finish you off_. What d'ya have to say to _that_?" You tease, giving him an expected look to pick up on. 

Goku sits up in the water and leans against the edge of the tub as he tilts his head at you, blinking. "I think your scouter is broken, you know it's going to take a lot more training before you're able to beat me." You visibly cringe at his answer.

" _\--I KNOW!_ " You shot back, nerve scratched. Immediately you curse under your breath having openly admitted that. "I'm trying to _flirt_ with you, ya dolt! I've been trying for 2 days now!" You huff and throw your hands up in defeat. "Forget it! Just hurry up so I can take a bath!" You storm out of the doorway snatching the scouter from your ear. As the door closes behind you, the sound of Goku calling after you to wait grows quiet as you go back into your bedroom. Throwing the scouter onto the bed you start muttering to yourself as you return to your previous task of looking for something to settle around the house again. You start to hear the bathroom door open and the heavy steps coming up fast, the dripping wet Saiyan making his way into the room with his right hand holding the towel closed around his waist.

"H-hey! I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize-!" He stutters nervously over his words as you shoot him a glare, silencing him. 

"Save it! We've been at this for a week already and you _still_ don't get it. I could wear a sign that read 'Hey Kakarot! Shove your dick inside me until I pass out again' and you would still be dense to what it means!"

"P-Please just hear me out. You know as well as I do this is all still new to me. I don't mean to make you mad but c-can you _really_ be that surprised about i-"

" _I CAN, YOU JACKASS!_ " You yell, stomping your way over to him as he stumbles back against the wall and you shake a gloved fist at him. "How many more times we have to do it before it gets through your thick head?! You'd pick up on me going to the kitchen for any reason at all if it got you food better than me spreading my legs in your face! _GET WITH IT, KAKAROT!_ " You growl, your energy peaking visibly as the clear aura wrapped around you, blowing your wild saiyan hair into a frenzy. You're not as frustrated at this vicious cycle you keep going through with him and flirting, trying to play subtle and coy in getting his attention. No, it was more of everything else going on around you two.

"Easy! I will, I promise!" The larger saiyan pleaded mercy for your calm to return, a single hand up in defense of you as he felt all the more vulnerable dripping wet and barely holding the towel around his hips. Regaining your wits at his demeanor, you realized what you were doing and backed down. Your ki settles back down to your base level.

"No..." You sigh heavily, giving his wet chest a ginger pat over to better show you're harmlessness. "You're doing fine. Just..." You didn't want to come off as a bully, especially to one of the strongest warrior you know while he's naked. You begin to feel you may be shoving him out of his comfort zone despite how well received your advances do tend to go with him. Whatever this is between you two, something you still need to address. "Never mind. I'm just.. _frustrated_ with everything else going on and I'm unfairly taking it out on you." You admit, placing your hands on your hips and turning away as you pouted with lightly dusted cheeks. "I-I'm big enough to admit that.. Just thought.. Maybe I needed a distraction from it all for a bit, but that's not your problem. _I-I'm...S-sorry._.." 

Goku recovers, reading your change in energy beyond you lowering your power level. Better than he has picked up on most things around you lately, but to be fair he has been improving on noticing some things beyond that of a direct kiss to the lips or an obvious frown he couldn't fix with his ever encouraging words. He too remembers the old man's lecture of you basically almost being out of the job for what you two did outside and the following disapproval of the Supreme Kai of Time pretty much offering the same consequence should you go off without order again. All of that for just a little training? He gets why, but for all you've done they could have been less harsh. It's not easy for saiyans to sit still for too long. It clicks that he should know-- does know-- you a little better now in this small time together than he has in all of the time you spent training from the day he first took you on as his pupil. Your job as a time patroller has been your life for a long time now, to not do it or anything that has to do with it was like taking away your reason for fighting. For training, to become stronger. All of his efforts to one day make a powerful and tough opponent out of you to challenge for real would be for nothing. Even now you back down from him and apologize in your own way for yelling at him. That was a first. Admittedly, he admires that unyielding fire in you. Goku finally understands that you don't feel good, but you're trying to. He should have realized by the sudden appearance of you in the saiyan costume that you were up to something to lift your spirit and tag him along for the fun. What kind of Training Master had he been to not realize his pupil was so deeply troubled? He... _He's going to fix it._

"You're right." The larger saiyan nods, you glance over your shoulder to look at him. "I must be foolish to not see it sooner... Right, then." He laugh softly, quickly he adjusts the towel around his waist with a small knot and places his hands on the sides of his face giving an overly dramatic look of terror. " ** _Oooh nooo_**! It is a saiyan from another planet coming to destroy me!"

Your brow quirks at this sudden display and you turn around to find him dropping down on his knees with his head lowered, bowing down to you in this animated fashion to accent his downright hammy performance. "Please don't destroy my planet, oh evil one! Take me instead!"

Unbelievable. You snort and break into a laugh. "Kakarot, _no_. You don't have to do this. It's okay."

"Oh _yeah_?" He lifts his head up with a wink and leaps up, putting space between you both and takes on his fighting stance. "Because I am not Kakarot! I am Goku, the saiyan from earth and defender of its people! I will defeat you, evil saiyan!" He smirks, immediately transforming into his super saiyan form. The aura washing over the room and leaves the pale gold color of hair and azure eyes "glaring" back at you.

You blink at him, body stirred by the sudden appearance of his super saiyan form. Lifting your hands from your hips you slowly take a fighting stance of your own. "Goku, _'defender of earth'_ huh?" You repeat grinning as well, the similar shade of blue replacing the black hue of your eyes as the golden glow burst out around your body. " _Not when I'm done with you._ I'm going to put you on your back, Earth boy."

" _Not if I put you on yours first._ "

You didn't expect that, but you would be lying if you said it didn't immediately excite you. The space around you is small but you waste no time jumping forward with a ready fist to punch at him. He blocks you with his forearm and as you come at him again with your off hand, punch denied again by a raised knee. 

You're both holding back, but the loose items around you are rattling on their surfaces from the force of your moves alone. You continue going at him, picking up the pace with your half-hearted punches. Goku remaining ever elusive to your increasing speed, movements blurring to the naked eye. Your hands collide together, feet braced on the floor as you pushed against each other in this playful display of strength. Fingers laced, the electric blue of your eyes boring into one another as sparks of rogue energy began to race in between your hold and around each of your knuckles. It was amazing how you were both barely giving any effort worth bragging about but still managed to produced such energy, this vortex of power appearing around you and the vibrations shaking the entire place. You can start to feel energy tingling, grow erratic between your palms, this making you both quickly draw back before it escalated into something more wild and destructive to your room.

You could only look at each other through the gap of empty space between you now as the feeling of that energy still tingles against your skin but starting to fade. A silent exchange between your stares and your smile fades, Goku withdrawing from his fighting pose to stand at his tallest. Together, you let go of you super saiyan forms to return to base level, your breath trembles on exhale at the release of power. Goku treads across the floor to you and you come to meet him without hesitation, colliding together once more but in a furious exchange of kisses and hands pulling anywhere they can grab. You left no space between you with hands settling around his torso to hold him closer and his cradling your head in his large hands, leaving little chance for you to catch your breath. His skin already felt dry against your grip, most likely from the rising heat of his body upon transforming and you can smell the fragrant soap emanating from it's surface. The rough hands you would normally find around the small of your back by now clung to the back of your exposed thighs as you were lifted up in a single, effortless motion, propping your legs around his waist. This demeanor of his is different. Where you normally the lead, you find yourself following his actions, your legs looping at the ankles around him without thought.

Suddenly the wall is slam against your back, your hands pulled from his waist and held back by each side of your head. You gasp in a deep breath, chest continuing to heave for air as your surprised eyes looked up into the larger male's darker, commanding gaze. You feel your heart going wild in your chest, feeling smaller than you were under his eyes. "Promise to stop terrorizing my planet ... _and I won't let you suffer_." Goku brusque "warning" leaves your jaw hanging, only a resigned whimper betraying you when he pressed closer to you. "Got it?"

You collect your thoughts and swallow, raising your head to give the impression of looking down your nose at him. " _Make me._ " you dared, managing to smirk again. "I can take anything you throw at me, earthling." You try to sound tough, but you hoped he would do just that. _**Anything**_. Once more your body betrays you as your thighs twitch around his hips in excitement for what's to come now.

He smirks back at you, "I figured you'd say that." You feel your back leave the wall but your hands still bound by his larger pair, more and more your lower body grows enticed to this authoritative motion. In no means were you so much weaker you couldn't shake yourself free of him, more so you were eager to see where he intends to go with this. You almost didn't want to fight back. Even his energy feels different to you. It is nothing like the passive ki you sensed when he was in the bath tub. Your eyes never leave his and you feel your collective weight fall into the mattress of your bed. Goku releases your hands finally and trace over the skin tight material down to your sides where he proceeds to mercilessly tickle at you beneath him. He has you trapped, your legs still around him and his body so close to you limiting any means to escape it.

You let out a holler of laughs, twisting violently beneath him and pulling whatever your hands could grab that would help you pull yourself free. "Ka- Kakarot I'll k-kill you...f-for this!" You managed to shriek out between your fits of uncontrolled laughter. 

"You should have accepted surrender!" Goku teases, giving you a shit-eating grin. Your legs fall from his hips as you dig your booted heels against the bed to try to push away to no avail. He continues his assault, hands too strong and too quick to beat away. The most you could manage to do was twist around to your stomach and attempt to crawl while batting your tail at him. 

"C'mon, say 'uncle'!"

"You a-ass! Th-This isn't f-fair!" You body continued to convulse at the tickling and your words just seemed to grow more broken up in your cackles. 

"Say it!"

"S-STOP!"

"I'll only stop if you say it!"

"F-Fine! UNCLE! _U-UNCLE_!"

The saiyan male liberates you from his attack, leaving you to lie there a panting, grinning shame. How could you not expect this from him? This big goof. "I'm sorry, it was too good a chance I couldn't pass it up!" He giggles at you from a benevolent place before that switch appeared to go off in his head again and that good-natured innocent saiyan you knew disappeared into a sinful gaze. "Now let's get serious." As if you weren't feeling limp enough, a pressure bears down around your tail, eyes shooting wide at the sharpness that overcame your entire body. Goku lets up on his grip at the base of your tail just enough to divert any pain, leaving only the lack of control of your limbs. He is all too familiar with what a tight grip could do and he doesn't want you to hurt, just doesn't want you trying to wiggle away again. "Guess you're not as big a conqueror as you thought. You haven't even trained your tail." He coos, patronizing you for your weakness. "Guess you're nothin' but a _big bully_."

"A-Are you out of your mind?! _Let go_!" You gripe at him, though left silenced with a small whimper when he gives a light tug and raises your hips to settle your lower body on your knees. With what strength left in your body holding you there, he lets up his grip again. Goku runs a finger of his free hand along the stretched fabric clinging to you where it contours to your warmth, clit twitching on contact. His stroking circles between your entrance and your sensitive button making you bite your lip at the long awaited contact but jerk your head back to look at him trying to focus on the fact he has your tail in his grasp. "H-hey! Do you hear me?!" You see his eyes lift to yours and his lips curve into an almost devilish countenance, turning his gaze to his finger's handiwork and the saturated line of moisture growing in its pattern.

"You said you could take anything I throw at you, right?" He asks continuing to toy with you, switching from his finger to his thumb as he narrowed his motion to your clothed clit. Your entire lower body jerks back against it, wanting to follow the motion but trying to hold control until he withdraws his limb when he realizes your resolve. "What was that you were saying earlier? You were going to put me on my back?" His husky voice goads you on. Knowing full well there wasn't much left you could do with your tail in his trained hand and your drenched button twitching from stimulation, you almost consider taking your words back in this game. You watch him shift behind you, carefully positioned on his own knees between your legs and hear his towel fall loose and land beside your head, earning your eyes. In place of his fingers now, you feel the head of his erect cock press against your clit, exciting it all the more through the fabric. You mewl at the contact, dropping your head into the mess of sheets of pillows and pushing your hips back against him for more. You can feel you insides practically opening up for him, ready to take him in if not for your damned suit! Goku laughs a little, "You just say when you're ready to give up and I'll end your suffering." How can he still sound so in control teasing you like this?! He must have been sizing you up for this the moment he triggered his super saiyan form, conniving every step and reading your responses for the proper approach. Let it never be said Goku's wiles were not up to par with getting what he wanted, especially when he was confident he was going to come out on top. 

_God Damn it, Kakarot._

The not so subtle rubs of him against your entrance but denied by your clothes taunted you further. He knows exactly what he's doing when he's into it, a lesson you would not have thought you would come to regret if he was going to tease you like this. You try to tell your body you can endure more of this, but your insides are begging to be filled with him.

" _Well_?"

"....I'll...yield..." You relinquish your pride to your greedy, depraved core. You don't think you have ever been more turned on by him then you were right now. You regain control of your muscles once you feel all the pressure lift from your tail and it dangles at your side. A sigh of relief, you attempt to speak and lift yourself. "Kakarot, yo-", A keen shriek shoots from your throat when you feel the fabric pulled aside, exposing your moist privates, and how easily the head of his cock found its way inside, opening you up for the rest of him. Your entire core rattles with delight at the penetration. You should have known it was too good to be true. He was caving alongside you the whole time, waiting for your blessing to take you. Goku lets out a decadent groan as his length twitches feverish from the snug caress of your insides welcoming him, drawing himself in and out as he lets his control slip away. 

"Took you long enough." He chokes back, stretching the fabric further away from your hole, his other hand guiding your hips back to suit his cock.

"J-Just _shut up_!" You still attempted to sound tough, though your voice was muffled by the sheet you had bitten down on as the pleasure ignited inside you. It already felt like you were edging towards your orgasm, you had to attempt to calm your overexcited nerves enough to enjoy the full ride. How easily your body accepted his length this time left you almost breathless. Already you can feel his hips bouncing off your ass, driving your lower body back with just one of his hands to meet his thrusts. There was no holding it back now considering how much he stirred you up. Your insides squeeze him all at once as a strained, euphoric squeal falls out of your throat. His rhythm slows in response, groaning as your twitchy insides only seem to pull him in to the hilt and grow all the more hotter around him. You hold yourself against him as the head of his cock nudges at your deep spot, rubbing together in your languid movements.

The strong hands of the saiyan reaches over to your frame and draws you up to hold you into the contour of his muscles, your back resting against his chest as you readjust your legs to accommodate the position. Goku wastes no time pulling the stretchy fabric down your shoulder, kissing the revealed skin to his content. With the lightest twist of your torso, you turn to meet his lips, reaching behind his head and taking a handful of his hair. He begins to quicken the grind of his hips into you again, a steady flow of deep thrusts in this new position you immediately rock yourself into. 

"That all you got?" You prod, coherent enough to still provoke this "punishment" worthy of planetary invasion. Though intense and more gripping than ones before, you've endure much more than a single orgasm from him. There was more to go before all the fight is taken out of either of you. You feel his lips spread into a grin against yours, clearly taking the bait. 

"I can go all out." He shamelessly declares, a fact you're both aware of, thrive on. You were creating a debauched monster and you intended to delight in every minute of it. Every moment he wraps you in his large arms and bears down on you to drive inch after inch into your core until it hurts, every curt and tactless word that falls out of his mouth inevitably reminding you of this carnal delicacy of a man who finds new ways to please you, every kiss..and beyond kissing. That alone stirred your arousal right back up. He wrestles control of your hips from you with both hands and begins plunging his cock against your spot again with enough momentum to knock you back into the sheets below. Each of your hands grip at the back of his head to anchor yourself from falling over, taking every bit of this lewd assault on your body with wanton sobs. "D-Don't.. _Don't stop_!" You urged, attempting to bounce yourself back into his movements. Goku braces his forehead against the top of your skull, switching from holding your frame in his hands to wrapping his arms around your build and continuing to drive into you, rocking your entire body with a sharp and ungraceful cadence you could only interpret as his own orgasm creeping in. Your hold on his head grows stronger as your pleasure builds back up to the edge so soon, voice trembling. He lets out a tremulous groan behind you as he stills his hips inside you with a rough shove, hot cum gushing against the wild spasms of your insides. Deliriously you both ride out the shared euphoria until you sink further into his hold, these strong arms the only thing holding you up at the moment. 

The larger saiyan leans against you, encouraging you to lie forward as his body follows, catching himself on his own hands and letting you slide off his expended cock before rolling over beside you. Your face is lost in a small bundle of sheets and pillows, body still quivering from it's ecstasy. You managed to turn your head towards him with a small gasp for air, the rise and fall of his chest as he draws for air making him look like he was worn out but you knew better. You extend a hand to touch face, turning his head to look at you. When your eyes meet you see a smile start to form in his features, that kindness returning to his eyes. At least until you narrow your eyes on him and slap your hand down across his cheek with the strength you could find from your exertion. Goku lets out a yelp of _"Ows"_ and holds the reddening side of his face, downright confused as he looks back at you. 

" _Ow, geez_! _What was that for_?!" 

"You grab my tail again... I'm pulling a new one out of _you_ through your throat." You huff, lifting yourself up enough to crawl over and lie across his chest. "Warn me before you do that next time."

"Y-Yeah.." He agrees, laughing as he continued to rub his cheek.

" _U-Umm_...Guys?" A voice emanates by your feet. You and Goku both look at each other in mirrored confusion before looking down to where the voice came from. By your feet you see only the old scouter barely hanging from the edge of the bed. A couple of voices come through, all turning your face a ghostly white as you stared at it wide-eyed. That's right, you never turned the scouter off. It was old but it was the exact some one you wore at the time Elder Kai scouted you for that special mission. The very one you synced with the systems of the Time Nest so the Kais, Trunks and His partner could communicate with you while out on a mission. You're pretty sure your heart just stopped in your chest.

"T-... ** _Trunks_?!**" You answer hesitantly. The half saiyan responds in a tone similar to yours, wishing he could hide away from the things he heard but its clear now that you were all aware of each other now and everything that transpired between the communicators since you pressed that power button.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt! J-Just thought you should know Supreme Kai of Time requests for you. Uh, whenever she and my partner can revive the Elder Kai," Trunks manages to report, ever embarrassed. Somewhere in the Time Nest lay the fainted elder kai with a heated face and a drip of blood hanging from his nose., Supreme Kai of Time and the former Toki Toki city hero doing their best to bring the elder back to consciousness.

Your brain is still trying to process what this was going to mean for you, but Goku began to laugh sheepishly, holding a hand to his head. "Well this is gonna be awkward, isn't it?"


	4. We'll Stand and Fight Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work proceeds business as usual for the first time in a week and you couldn't be happier, but a great test of your faith comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time in Xenoverse 2 during the Fu missions where if you have Goku as your partner, then Elder Kai basically sets you up to die? Not really but that was how I remembered that final fight! Anyways, this is a quick rehash of those missions and that moment.

It goes without saying the escapade captured over the Time Nest's communication set up left your reunion with the others an uncomfortable experience. You and Goku arrived to the Time Nest via Instant Transmission finding Trunks immediately red in the face at the sight of you and his partner giving you guys a wave but no eye contact or much else. Goku's nature leaves him nothing less than genuinely excited to be out and see everyone again while you remain standoffish to any action or sound that even so much as hinted to be a judgement of your relationship with the other Saiyan. Surely the Elder Kai was waiting to lecture you, but he was apparently still recovering somewhere from the nosebleed he suffered.

People hook up in Conton City all the time, its practically _all_ anyone talks about next to bragging about the missions they've completed. Granted it is mostly patrollers hooking up with _other_ patrollers, it couldn't be that far-fetched for one to become closer to their training instructor, was it? It's not like you intended on having such an extended interaction with Goku of all people for the past 7 days. You can't say you tried very hard to stop it should that come up, either. You figure they suspect you of sleeping with a married man but of course the Supreme Kai of Time and yourself know better, she scouted this version of Goku out to train the Time Patrol and he already told you days ago he was not married.

Nevertheless, The Supreme Kai of Time acted as the only adult among you and immediately went into bring you both up to speed on a new time rift. There was suspicions of how it may relate to the mysterious Fu. What you and Goku have going on will have to wait for later when things were relatively normal again. It was already established days ago that due to the sickness racking the city, Trunks and his partner were going to stay behind to do what they can to help everyone alongside Surpreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai while you and Goku investigate the anomalies in time and that time had finally come again. After a quick health examination from one of the robots, you and Goku are escorted to the time rift by the small Kai. She reiterates the importance of capturing Fu if he shows himself and sends you two on your way to put it back the way it should be. You are wary of what may be lurking in the rift this time considering you wound up fighting a never before seen form of Vegeta and Goku last time, but it felt good to be back on the job again.

Fu was a weird guy, but the way he approached you days ago made you almost reconsider your judgement. There was nothing evil about him on the surface. In fact, his energy when meeting you reminded you of Goku. Excitable energy and a fascination for the Time Patrol that bordered an innocent, child-like joy for what you do and how strong it made you. Especially when it came to you. He wants to change history to absorb its power, and once he's done that everything returns to normal or somewhat better off for it. But what was he doing with it all? The question that plagued you and the others the most. 

From one Time Rift to another, you began actually aiding him in letting history change along the way, hoping that by gaining his trust he would soon come to tell you what it was all for. That childish nature in the powerful stranger reared its head there too and he left it a secret, but he was showing more of himself with each Time Rift. Supreme Kai of TIme trusted your judgement here as well and it left for some pretty interesting encounters. Enemies you have never seen before and heroes doing what was once thought impossible.

Eventually all the pieces would come together and true evil behind it all revealed itself. 

You and Goku returned to ethereal realm outside of the Time Vault to find no one there to greet you. The two Kais were normally there waiting to discuss the new intel following your latest investigations, but there was no one. Not even a squawk from Toki Toki. You figured maybe they were out in the city trying to get things back into order and the two of you headed over. To your surprise, you did not find Trunks, The Hero of Time, or the Kais present but something much worse. Citizens of Conton City out in the streets, but all _turned to stone_. Goku immediately recognized this phenomenon and instructed on quickly heading back to the Time Vault. You move quickly, his Instant Transmission carrying you both and you take off running through the halls just in time to find Trunks, The Hero of Time and Elder Kai _all_ turned to stone as well. The Supreme Kai of Time was bound by the throat in the hands of a demon Goku immediately addressed as Dabura.

He escaped with the Surpeme Kai of Time through a red rift in space and time, encouraging you both to follow should you want to see her alive again. You and Goku waste no time in heading in after them. The battle that ensued was harder than anything you faced before. but knowing Goku was there at your side made you feel all the more durable against this foe. He remained encouraging and moved alongside you like a natural instinct to your fighting style. It seemed to work for a moment, at least until Dabura summoned _Vegeta_ from another timeline whose relentless need to best the other saiyan distracted Goku from your side. This left you to face Dabura alone and time racing at your back for the sake of the Supreme Kai of Time's life and history itself.

In the name of vengeance for his sister Towa, Dabura planned all the changes that took place in order to have the energy from the time rifts. That had to mean Fu worked for him and the guilt of not capturing him sooner took hold in your chest. You used this fury to power yourself through and continued to fight the demon with everything you had, taking on your super saiyan form in hopes of giving you an edge over him. This shouldn't be any different than any other fight you've faced, and yet you sense yourself struggling to maneuver through the monster's attacks. No Goku to tag team with you or pick up your slack. Your mind was all over the place with worry and dread, trying to keep track of the clashing energy of the rival saiyans around you in hopes Goku would finish Vegeta off quickly and come back to your side, and the imprisoned Kai fighting for her life which you have convinced yourself is your fault. You began to act reckless and threw everything you could think at him, anything to slow him down and give you an opening to get the better of him, but Dabura found ways to get around your techniques and put you on the run for your _own_ life. He was toying with you. 

It was up to you to put him down, you know everyone was relying on you to put a stop to him and save them. Still, you can't help but feel weighed down by that and the guilt of trusting Fu when all you had to do was capture him and bring him back for questioning. If you did that, Supreme Kai of Time wouldn't be fighting for her life in Dabura's spell, the people of the city wouldn't be stone, and you wouldn't be struggling alone..

"Hey! Listen to me! Get your head in the game! I know you're strong enough to defeat Dabura on your own!" Goku calls out to you, landing a direct punch into Vegeta's armored torso, ki blasting from the same hand to knock the Saiyan Prince away. " _Don't let yourself be intimidated by his power_ , give him everything you got!" 

You hesitate on your next move to look over at him, desperation in your features. Dabura halts as well, looking over to the remaining saiyan in humor of this futile efforts and lets out a scoff.

"You're so much stronger than you think you are, (y/n). If you lose here, it's all over for everyone! I _know how strong you are! You're my partner after all, so I should know._ You're only going to get stronger from this! _Keep pushing_ , don't let up until the very end! And don't forget I have your back and you have mine, right? I'm trusting you here! Release your power and give him a taste of what real strength is!" Goku winks and gives you a thumbs up, taking up his Super Saiyan form as well to ready for the recovered Vegeta.

"Once we got this world back in order, we should go a few rounds with each other! Sounds fun? Could be _fuuuuun_!"

Your spellbound expression at him twists immediately into embarrassment, cheeks flushed a bright pink as you gawk up at him. "Y-You really think _now_ is the time for _that_ conversation?!" 

"Why not? It's been a while since we had a real spar! I think we've earned that much. But only if you win this! Go! _Fight and win this!_ " Goku flings himself back into his fight with Vegeta who had taken up his next level of transformation as well.

Oh, how you wish you could hide your face at how quickly your mind wandered at that. _A spar... Of course_. But he's right. You are partners and even when you have been forced to fight alone you know the other is still there counting on you to give it your all. That has been all of your fights up to this point. No matter who you are facing, _you're still fighting together_. Goku believes in you, why were you struggling so much to believe in your own power? You let out a sigh, all your worries seeming to fall from your body with it. You feel lighter already.

"...Alright." You agreed, your will reinforced by those words and heart hardened towards nothing less than victory, turning your gaze back to Dabura with a grim expression for him. "It's all or nothing." You charge your ki from the center of your very being, _your unwavering soul_ , building up power through all of your muscles as it takes physical form in surges around your super saiyan body. _And still you dig deeper within for more_ , drawing from the reserves of power inside you, the fire of your heart filling your entirety with the strength of hope. You needed this power to defeat Dabura, to save the Surpeme Kai of Time and everyone else in Conton City. It was risky considering its consequences, but you needed it now. The super saiyan glow intensifies around you, swirling in a chaotic fashion before blinding the demon before you in a massive explosion of your energy. You aura carried such weight around you and it's vibrancy was loud. A fierce glare falls on the surprised Demon King as you stand before him in your current form.

**Super Saiyan 3.**

"Forgive me... I forgot exactly who I was earlier." Your solemn words kept the demon on his toes, a single finger pointed at him. "You fucked with the _wrong_ Time Patroller, Dabura. I am not some rookie, anymore... **I am the Hero of Conton City**. I am the strength of all of it's fighters, my friends, my fighting masters, and my home. _Everyone who believes in me_. Let's go, you freak!"

Your enhanced speed further catches the Demon King off guard as you land a punch square on his jaw and follow up with a pummel of blows. Fighting harder with a combo of melee attacks before knocking him back to stagger him into a concentrated blast of ki. You make it a point to keep your style free, utilizing the skills from _all_ those you have trained under. A one woman army fighting on. Pushing him back with the skill of more teachers than you can name and more than Dabura has ever encountered. Your arsenal was endless, but your time was limited in more ways than one. Finally getting the better of the Demon King, you took advantage of his stumbling stature and charged a deep blue ki between your hands. You disappear from his sight with it and reappear high above where Goku and Vegata were still going blow for blow. Goku once more knocks back Vegeta towards you where you release the blast into the saiyan prince's back, blowing him even further as his golden hair faded to it's natural black in his descend. One down.

"Now!" You signal Goku, both of you teleporting behind Dabura as you throw your leg into his body to knock him back. You and Goku stand side by side taking up a stance, movements simultaneous, _perfectly synced_ as both your palms filled with large blue ki. All of your strength thrown into this dual attack.

  
**"KAME..HA ME...HAAAAAA!!!"**   
**"KAME..HA ME...HAAAAAA!!!"**

  
Both waves of energy collide with Dabura who was helpless to defend against it, body knocked into the debris of the realm. He falls,but catches himself from sinking into the depths of this world outside of worlds. Struggling to recover, a rift opens at his side and Fu emerges much to the Demon King's relief. The last thing you needed was something else getting in your way of ending him.

You and Goku stand ready to take him on too, and yet what he does next surprises _everyone_. He explicit states he doesn't want anything to do with ending you or serving the Demon Realm with Dabura, but rather _"do his own thing"_. **For the better**. Even Dabura is shocked by this, and lashes out with his stone-turning spit only to be found on the receiving end with a single swipe of Fu's sword. The demon king now cast in stone drifts in the air as Fu only seems to wag a finger at him for his bad behavior. Supreme Kai of Time falls free from her trap once Dabura's magic dispels, though weakened from it you're happy she is alive. Fu doesn't wait to approach you in his usual excited fashion, thrilled by your efforts to do right just like he wants to. You hesitate to drop your guard, but you can't argue with the results here. It was Fu who freed Supreme Kai of Time in the end and stopped Dabura. You don't want to trust him, but you honestly don't feel a threat from him. With a breath you release your super saiyan 3 form and stagger a bit at the strain it puts on you. Goku quickly grabs you by your waist to help you steady, his hair returning to its black, wild style as well.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you." He beams at you, his arms sliding around you to draw you in and lean against him. You sink into his embrace and press your face into his tattered top where his chest is, closing your eyes at the calm it brought your body. You could almost forget how heavy and sore your limbs felt jumping from a Time Rift and straight into fighting The Demon King.

"I got a great partner and master." 

" _Seeee_ , good does come out of my changes! I had a lot of fun with you guys! I don't know what I'm going to do with all this energy, though. There was so much gathered I have some to spare." Fu cues in, giving the both of you a thumbs up. "I wanna say thanks for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you guys! You know what... _I think that makes us friends, doesn't it_?!"

"Depends...What are you going to do with all that energy? _Really_?" You ask sternly, pushing yourself from the embrace to close in on Fu. The demon rubs his chin in thought and then shrugs.

" _Hmmmmm_ , still not sure just yet. I'll go home for now and sit on it for a bit, _think it over_. Figure out a good way to use this energy! And it will be for the good. Pinky promise!"

" _No_."

"Alright, alright! I promise I won't do anything that'll make your life hard. Trust me, 'kay?"

"...Alright." You nod, flashing him a small smile. "But that doesn't make us friends _yet_."

"Aww, party pooper. Don't worry. Everything I do will be for the sake of science and the good of all! Ooh, I can't wait!"

**"NO, NO! NOOOOO! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"**

You stagger at the unexpected screech, ear ringing from the Elder Kai's voice breaking through the communicator. You want to be relieved he is okay because it meant everyone else was returning to normal as well but you're sure you're not going to be having great use of that ear tomorrow. The Old Man urges you to capture Fu while you have the chance, but before you can explain how Fu helped saved the Supreme Kai of Time, the elder directs his attention to Goku. 

"Hey Goku! That youngster Fu over there has gone and taken the energy from changes in history and _powered himself up_. You know, he just might be _stronger_ than a battle-crazy brawler like you. Care to battle him and find out?"

Oh No.

Immediately your eyes went wide and you flailed your arms in front of the orange-clad saiyan. "Kakarot, no! Don't listen to him!" You plead against the Elder Kai's persuasion, looking back at the Supreme Kai of Time for help but she was still recuperating from her Dabura's magical trap. Hell, you would even take the Vegeta pulled from his timeline but with Dabura out of commission he was returned to his place in time as well. You look back at Goku noticing how his gaze was studying Fu, _sizing him up_.

"But.. don't you think it would be fun to fight him? His energy has to be _crazy_ strong right now! I can feel it." His eyes are bright with eagerness, the forefront of his thoughts now focused on that one thing now. The larger saiyan moves closer to Fu despite your efforts to hold him back. "I'm excited just thinking about it... _I can't take it anymore!_ I **_gotta_ **fight you, Fu! Let's say we go a few rounds?"

"Kakarot!"

Fu feigns a sense of danger as he folds his arms across his chest and grins at Goku. " _Oh my_ , an unexpectedly strong foe's just shown up. Is this what's going to do me in?"

You put yourself in between the two, standing defensively in front of Fu to block Goku from going in any further. "No! Let him go. We have to take the Supreme Kai of Time back to the Time Nest. **Now**!"

"I know, I know! Sorry, but I _gotta_ fight him right now while he's at his strongest! I might never get this chance again, ya know?"

"NO!"

"But...Oh! How about _we_ go head to head,then? If I win, I get to fight Fu. If you win, I'll give the whole thing a rest. _Unless you're not up for it_ which is totally fine. Then I can just fight Fu like I wanted to in the first place." Goku persists, stature shifting to that of his fighting stance.


	5. Tango of Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a stand to defend Fu and give Goku a fight worthy of his trained pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent story telling skills that doesn't divert from the tone of the setting? Never heard of it. But a just reward is on its ways. The end is coming soon!

"E-Excuse you?! _'Not up for it'_? The way you're talking right now, you're asking to have some sense knocked into you, Kakarot!" An annoyed scowl flares up, incited by your saiyan blood never failing to back down from a challenge as you stand ready to battle the knucklehead. Of all the times to make a fool out of himself, he chooses now to throw good sense out the window for the sake of a fight. You flex your muscles against your soreness and brace your remaining energy. Fighting has been a non-stop venture since you were freed from your quarantine, time rift after time rift and immediately into the decisive final battle with the Demon King, _why stop now_? The agenda had quickly shifted from not knowing when you would get to fight again to being overwhelmed by them. When it rains, it surely does pour. Your strength of will to battle has never faltered to the limits of your body before. However, going into a fight against Goku after using your risky Super Saiyan 3 transformation? The odds were not looking in your favor for this fight, but you weren't going to let him fight Fu. The sooner this was over, the sooner Supreme Kai of Time was safely back in the Time Nest.

"That settles it then. Ready? Let's do this!" The happy male saiyan, equal to you in firm resolve and driven spirit, moved to make the first strike against you. A clash of quick blocks and counters ensue between the two of you as you keep guard of Fu.

"Good, good. With Goku on our side we're right as rain. And I rarely get to say that." The Elder Kai speaks aloud over the communication system once more, satisfied with his goading of the other saiyan to make the effort of stopping Fu. Hearing it only angers you further, the grating nail on the chalkboard of your temper was that voice ringing in your ears against you and reinforcing your desire to fight. Instead of attempting to be reasonable with the mission at hand, the old man tricks Goku into fighting one who was no longer the enemy and you were more than certain the Supreme Kai of Time would side with you here were her strength fully restored. For once, just once you wish he'd clam up and listen to something other than the sound of his own voice! 

"Not exactly how I pictured things going, but I'll leave this up to you, friend." Fu beams, adjusting his glasses up his nose with a single finger and narrowing his eyes on the clashing might between you and Goku. Your strength has yet to disappoint him since he first laid eyes on you. It's amazing! Even in your current state, you easily match the legendary saiyan hero of Earth. While only in your base forms its clear to him there was more to be had here if the energy he gathered from your battles were anything worth bragging about to his "former master". Whether you and Goku were both running on fumes from your battles or one of you were strangely holding back in your blows here, he couldn't say for sure. Fu just knows more could be done. It took very little in his observation of your fight to spark the inquisitive fire in the demon. He had to see this to end. 

You and Goku continue your persisting skirmish, you driven by your short temper and for your truth to be heeded as the logical outcome and him only looking for a means to an end so he can challenge Fu. Each of you chance critical, decisive blows to break through the other's guard or even take advantage of your depleting stamina in order to win, but only falling into after images and last second counters. It's no secret that you were somewhat evenly matched at this level of power, Goku even went as far as admitting once he was certain he would not be able to beat you without turning into a Super Saiyan. He didn't bother to do so now, this was not the fight he was building up for and wanted all his energy for Fu, but he wouldn't dare try to drop his guard with you. There was no mistaking the growth of your strength whether you were training with him or training alone, you always came back stronger than the last time he tested your power. 

"Ya know, I've actually wanted to take you on seriously for a while. You and me, no holds barred. And I know you wanted the same, too." Goku remarks in the midst of the fight, impressed.

"Oh? So you're going to get serious _now_?" You scoff, a feral focus in your gaze as you watched for the right opening to try to end this fight already. You're tired. You're frustrated. But spite keeps you going. You wondered if he is saying this because he actually wants to fight seriously now that you had his full attention, but you were certain this was all for Fu and nothing else. The last thing you wanted was a reminder of how underestimated you felt in a fight between you both, how fragile your pride was when you thought about it. Even here. You've studied his moves and learned a few of his techniques enough to try and find the faults in them, but it doesn't matter if he is still stronger and faster than you. Your experiences were vastly different. Right now you just wanted to best him for the time being and revisit this fight another day when you were truly ready to give all you got. It didn't necessarily take a genius to figure out this was not a fight for him to weigh the full strength of your power against his, but another _poorly executed_ means for him get the fight he really wanted. 

A sting in your leg causes you to misstep and you find yourself on the receiving end of Goku's heel catching you at the base of your sternum. The force knocks the air from your lungs, but immediately you steel your body mid-air to prevent from flying off and launch a large, quick ki blast back at him. A direct contact to his entire front that staggers him back as well. Finally, you both pause for a moment to catch your breath, inevitably leaving this fight to be a draw. _For now_. The white-haired demon suddenly appears in the open space between you and lets out an excited laugh.

"Wow...You're the real deal! Fighting toe-to-toe with Goku, unbelievable!" Fu beams once more, tucking his arms against his chest as he nods to himself. He turns to face you, "I've made up my mind. That's right! I'm actually _confident_ in you!" 

Panting with your hand bracing your torso where Goku's kick landed, you look at him with a raised brow. Goku shakes the burn of your ki blast from his face and gives Fu a confused look as well.

"What is he doing?!" Elder Kai warily reminds you of his presence, chiming in loudly on the communicator once more.

"I'm going to take all this energy I've gathered and give it to you, buddy! Now you can keep fighting!" Fu pumps his fists with excitement before extending his hand out towards you and releases the time rift energy, all of it flowing into your body and pumping all your muscles with renewed vigor. You gasp at how quickly your ki rises from it, all your soreness and aches numbed by the strange force filling you. This power was different than anything you felt before and it just kept building, in fact you were anxious to even have it.

"I don't need your help, Fu! Damn it, just get out of here already!" You snap, your revitalized body quickly straightens as you shake your fist at the red-eyed demon.

"And miss this fight of the century? Uh, **_no_**? You saiyans are really something, ya know that? There's no way I'm gonna sit this out!" Fu elaborates with his hands on his hips now and a cheeky smile, whispering a _"you're welcome"_ at you with a thumbs up.

You growl at him when suddenly you felt Goku's energy quickly rise as well, throwing your forearm over your face in defense just in time to block his fist inches from your face. "So you just keep getting stronger, huh? Fine, I'll do the same as well." Goku snarks at you, your feral growl falls toward him now and you swing a fist a second too slow as he ducks back, his quick speed putting distance between you again. His ki instantly rises as he charges himself up, the feeling of his expanding ki disappears to your trained senses. All the proof of his power visible in the blue aura building around him. A wild fire that explodes across the area. 

This was no longer about Fu. Instead, Goku had found a more interesting target to challenge and it was all you. Goku hovers across from you wrapped in his god ki, hair and eyes a vibrant blue color and you hear Fu practically squeal with barely contained excitement for what was to come.

"I don't know what he did to you, but your power is crazy right now. It'd be foolish not to try it out.. I feel like we can take this to the next level. Let's keep going! I'm gonna push you to the limit, its up to you to keep up!" The blue radiating saiyan declares knowing full well there was no excuses for you now. His voice is lowered to that intense octave that revealed the untamed savagery of a Super Saiyan God.

Your fists clench at your sides as you glare him down. "...Fine. Fight me seriously, Kakarot! 'Cause you're gonna regret it if you don't!" Your aura rises like turbulent winds forming a perfect shape around you, giving it the look of air around a flame as gold energy envelops you from your feet to the tip of your wild hair you. Easily, you transformed into your Super Saiyan 3 form. Unlike the previous times, you didn't feel the energy of this transformation strain in your body thanks to this power Fu gave you. It was dangerous, but you were not going to back down from this now that his blue form was standing before you. You promised yourself to use it sparingly lest you wind up like the others Fu has "helped" in the time rifts to stand against a powerful foe. Goku was finally going to fight you not as his pupil, but as a rival. In this moment, you were done being someone whose power was tip toed around. Reaching for your ear, you unattach your communicator from your head and toss it over to Fu to hold.

You and Goku seemed to vanish from sight to the untrained eye, leaving nothing but thunderous sounds around that unsettled the air, these two colliding powers echoing in the void along with Fu cheering you on and the Elder Kai cheering on Goku. It shouldn't be possible for you in this form to match a Super Saiyan Blue transformation, but you hold your own better than expected. You have yet to dip beyond the surface of the time rift energy, but your raging spirit doesn't let you keep out of it for long. Pulling from the reserves of power gifted to you, you feel your muscles tighten against your clothes, senses sharper to everything around you and the blue form swiftly bearing down on you. More and more you absorb until your golden aura intensifies, yet begins to darken like the others. You have familiarized with Goku's motions and found it easier to guard his blow or even grit and bear them with hardly a flinch, returning the force in kind. Whatever he hit you with, he never got to land it twice.

You push on like a ravaging beast fueled by a desire to prove yourself as a warrior, as if the days that had gone by with this man was just a dream and you've finally awoken to the truth. If he let up for even a moment you would show no mercy. In some way he has been goading you on for days to this moment. The constant reminding of the difference in your power and all the on and off training you were having before the lockdown, was he building up to something like this the whole time? A fighting pro like himself knew potential when he saw it, pushing you at every turn and never failing to remain encouraging of you when you felt all efforts were futile or the importance of never resting on your laurels with your current power. All topped off with what he said to you while fighting Dabura: _"You're so much stronger than you think you are... I should know!"_ Could it be this whole time he knew you were going to make a breakthrough on your own, thus throwing you to the metaphorical wolves of your doubts to overcome and find that power? This has been a lesson the whole time, a realization you now hold onto to ground you from becoming possessed by the energy consuming you. Goku cared so deeply for your growth as a fighter the whole time. It has selfish surface, but in the end it's all for you.  
  
Your mind cleared for a moment, and only for a moment to recall your earlier rump. Time had been all over the place for you, but you're sane enough to know it was just this morning he had your body on fire, putty in those teasing hands that came to memorize the places you like to be touched and more you didn't even know you enjoyed. You feel it burning in the depths of your body now, throwing yourself at him with everything you got knowing he's doing the same. The bond between Master and Student lessened by the day as something more passionate took place over the last few days. Feelings, while driven by a carnal impulse of a series of unforeseen events, that a label of friendship or even playful rivalry just didn't sum up. Now it excited you knowing he wanted this, going beyond the limits of everything you have established between each other. Your strength, your partnership, your lust, the intensity of which you learn from each other whether you were fighting or fucking. As Goku had let go of fighting Fu, you let go of fighting as a Time Patroller. This was for him and only him. You both had more than earned this fight and you were going to give him all of it.

Goku senses the way your energy keeps rising the more you fight and is all too exhilarated to let it go to waste. This was about going beyond your limits, after all. He knew one day he would fight you seriously like this, that this power that ran goosebumps all over his body would be all from you and all the hard work you put in to become this powerful being. Hell, he even hoped you would achieve this god ki to battle as he and Vegeta. He would even go so far to admit he was thrilled for it in more ways than one, reminded of your playful encounter earlier. _Oh, the spars you would get into!_

However, the rate at which your body was pumping you up awoken a few rogue elements he could not predict. It got to where he couldn't dodge all of your attacks and the ones that landed felt almost bone shattering, all the while your body just absorbed his hits as if they were nothing. A regular powerhouse like a couple of legendary saiyans he knows.

Your form began to alter the harder you fought, pulling more and more of the time rift energy into your attacks like a never-ending battery supplying you with endless rations of ki. Golden locks darkened to an ombre hue of black and a light-less shade of your natural dark hair color, all falling in this new untamed length around your face and down your back and shoulders. Behind the possessed red glow of your eyes, the super saiyan cyan color changes to one of teal and a red eye shadow streaks around your upper and lower eye lids. You don't even notice the exposed parts of your arms, legs and your tail brimming with scarlet colored fur. You had pushed into _another_ transformation right before his eyes, that mysterious form you fought against when you first met Fu.

**A Super Saiyan 4 transformation.**

A deft hand takes hold of Goku by his shirt as you pull him in and ram your forehead against his in a ferocious headbutt, taking his head in both hands before he falls to far away as another one promptly follows with more force. Your eyes flash a red color and you jump back, building up the dark ki in your mouth that released a large wave towards him, his body disappearing in the blast. Once it clears, Goku emerges in his base form, orange gi completely blown off and head and arms hanging on their own weight with smoke rising from his hair and shoulders. He seems unresponsive for a moment until he lifts his head and broad shoulders roll back in place. Eyes reopen with white glow around his irises, a matching illumination engulfing his entire form. He charges himself up with an unnatural and deep reverb lacing his voice that threatened to shatter the entire space around you all. He is washed over in a blinding white aura that colors his hair and eyes, blowing the remains of his top completely off as his hardened muscles flexed against the fabric. There, he stood in the full glory of his incandescent Ultra Instinct and his intense eyes only on you. 

* * *

  
Time had passed so hastily in your battle, this makeshift arena outside of time and space, but in truth it had only been about 15 minutes before you two saiyans truly found your limit. A Super Saiyan 4 vs Ultra Instinct was a battle no one was going to believe, nor the outcome. An inevitable draw. Goku had fallen out of his Ultra Instinct state and collapsed to his hands and knees for support, a weary gasp as he tried to calm himself to stabilize. Fu's blessing had subsided from you as well, dark aura lifting and the super saiyan 4 form disappearing in a golden blink as you returned to normal. You wobble on your feet, bracing your hands above your knees to keep yourself up but you soon fall to your hands and knees as well once all the pain you endured finally hit you. Every breath hurt your ribs, arms trembling under your own weight and fingers either throbbing or just unresponsive to your will to flex them individually. _Something was definitely broken_. The Time Rift energy didn't heal you at all, just helped you ignore the battle wounds you already had and the new ones added on from your rounds with Goku. 

"Ha ha!! That was super amazing! I gave you a bunch of energy but I didn't think it would make you **this** powerful!" Fu appears between the two of you once again.

You let out a pained whimper as you try to lift yourself back up to your feet, pausing when your equipment is placed down by your hand by Fu. You notice a new little symbol decorating the piece. 

Fu gives you a farewell salute. "Well I'd love to stay and watch this some more, but I really gotta head out. Now that my little experiment is over, I'm gonna have to find something else to do. Byeee!" He poofs with a wave of his hand, and just like that your senses loose track of him for good.

"No! No! He got away again?!" You hear Elder Kai from the communicator, lifting it with your less damaged hand and placing it back on your ear. It was all finally over.

"Let him go, old man." The soft voice of the Supreme Kai of Time sounds behind you and Goku as she drifts over to finally rejoin you. Finally up, you hover yourself over to meet her halfway for aide, Goku in tow once he recovered. She looked like she had gone a few rounds herself, but was well enough to move on her own to your relief. As you had hoped earlier, the wise little Kai's reasoning had brought the Older Kai to his senses. Seems it had to come from _**her** _mouth to get to **_his_ **brain. That still upset you that you had to go through all this for nothing. It was going to be a very long time before you tempt a challenge with Goku's Ultra Instinct. 

An opening appears behind you all as Trunks and the Toki Toki City hero leaps out and assists you all back to the Time Nest.


	6. Encouragement In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take it upon yourself to teach Goku a lesson in being reckless on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up this chapter is a little longer than the others. Maybe not as long as the first, but I hope it's worth the read!

Upon your return, the sight of the Older Kai stirred your blood to a boiling point. You stare him down for a moment in a silent brood before impulse takes over. A rage induced spike in your power bumps you into your super saiyan form and a ki blast forms in your hand aimed at the Elder Kai. All eyes are on you, but none are as big as the old man who froze in place with terror. Before you can act on your anger, your transformation falls away and the ki blips out. Your vision blurs as you stumble and collapse down into the cobblestone pathway, a distressed moan immediately brought everyone to your side. The hesitant hands of Goku, Trunks and his partner hang around you waiting to help you back up in your struggle to your knees and you find strength again to swat them all away. You're not done yet. "No! You almost got me _killed_ , ya old pervert! Siccing Kakarot on Fu like that!" You shouted, clenching your jaw as you curled into yourself from the pain in your body. Goku's palms gently slide around you to give you support and he began to speak, but it was wasted noise in your ears when you nudge against him to break away, daggering stare on him now. "Don't bother, Kakarot! It's as much as _your_ fault than it is his. You even said it yourself Fu is not the bad guy! And yet you still persisted on fighting! _This!_ _This_ is why you can't go on casual TP Missions with me!" You bark out through your pain.

Supreme Kai of Time stands before you, her large grace imposing on you from her small stature as she explains the recklessness of it all, but how you couldn't possibly hold it against the Old Man. He had only caught up on so much following Dabura's spell releasing them and it's not like any of you still had much reason to trust Fu. Even now, there was no saying what he could get up to when he felt the need to alter time again. She doesn't waste time reassuring that despite what happened it was safe to breathe easy for a while knowing everything for the most part was back to normal again and nothing was going to get the best of you all like that so long as you all had each other. The Elite Patroller agrees as they join your side with a senzu bean held out to you. You give them all a look, everyone but the mumbling, offended Elder giving you hopeful smiles forcing your glare to falter into a childlike pout. With looks like that, you were gonna have to forgive them both. The bean is taken and you pop in your mouth, briskly chewing it up and swallowing it down to let it work its magic. Safe to say you now know how much your body can endure against an Ultra Instinct Goku and you wonder if Fu's decision to give you that energy when he did was for the better or the worse.

Trunks gives a small laugh and sighs with hopeful relief. "Man, what a day this has been. At least everything is finally back to normal."

"No, Trunks! We still have to find Tokitoki! We were playing Hide and Seek before Dabura showed up. It's possible he's still hiding around here somewhere." The Supreme Kai of Time flails among you all before her eyes moved to all the familiar perches the time bird usually resided when not at her side.

"Alright then, lets take a look around." Trunks laughs again as he gives a knowing look to his partner who complies with a similar smile.

"Let's all try calling for him!" Elder Kai agrees, everyone but you and Goku then branch off in different directions of the Time Nest calling out for the missing bird.

You stand back up on your own and stretched slightly, renewed by the Senzu Bean's magical properties. The celestial grounds of the Time Nest is given a brief scan for the familiar Tokitoki before Goku sounds off beside you. "Alright then, what d'ya say we pick up where we left off in our fight? First we see who can find Tokitoki and then we do this thing!"

The dark of your eyes find the saiyan out the corner of your eye with a blank, narrowed stare, gaze carrying no hint of your kindness for him. As much as it pains you to admit, you are tapped out on fighting for today. Not so much as breakfast, lunch or a shower to be had since you woke for the day. Figuring out Goku's true training intentions for you admittedly has you raring to pick up where your training left off, but a rematch would be better off saved after you both had a decent meal and a good rest. Then there was no excuse for where your power truly measured against one of the strongest in the universe. So try as he might, Supreme Kai of Time would certainly not approve of a spar in here. Unwittingly, your eyes travel his battle-tarnished body from the thick of his neck to the tattered remaining layer of clothing around his hips, noticing all the scuffs and light burns on his exposed skin from your fight and how rugged all his hardened curves appealed to you. A physical appeal that did not match the guileless look he was giving you from your lingering, wandering stare and lack of response. Your bottom lip curved in between your teeth and tail began to sway, old impressions of his flesh under your hands running through your mind. Your hands itch to touch each curve of his skin again, all fueling that reminder your game was interrupted this morning. It was easier for your mind to wonder to such thoughts when your body didn't feel like you were hit by a space pod filled of Ultra Instinct. 

"...Alright." Your glare softens and you turned to face him completely, extending an eager hand to his exposed chest as your fingers trace between his pectoral muscles. "But we do it _my_ way." You lift your eyes from your roaming fingers to meet his doe-eyed gaze, a lovable smile befitting his modest charm settling in his fairly pink face.

"If that's the way you want to do it, that's fine with me too." He sheepishly laughs rubbing the back of his neck, the action bring an alluring smirk to your lips.

"Hey! Are you going to help us find Tokitoki or make goo goo eyes at each other all day? Shake a leg, you two!" You hear the Elder Kai shout back at you.

After a brief scan of the Time Nest, Tokitoki is safely located from his hiding place (by which he simply flew from it and took perch on the head of the Elder Kai), promptly received a lecture for the fuss he caused from both kais in a comical display. Short of cleaning up the remaining scrolls in the vault, there was little left to do in the Time Nest now and you were free to continue as you pleased. Supreme Kai of Time had sent you on your way for a well deserved rest, but not before Trunks reminded you of the quarantine and that for now it was best to maintain yourself inside until they were absolutely certain if that virus was one of Dabura and Fu's tricks too or something else to worry about. The Elite Time Patroller had already returned to the Conton City to usher everyone back into the safe areas, Trunks also escorting you and Goku from the Time Nest so he may join his partner in rallying everyone back into order.

"Well Kakarot, according to the robots you're good to go home to your own time if you wish." You bring up to him as you both approach your living quarters, none too happy to see it so soon but you needed the mental rest. It crossed your mind on the way that Goku would not want to be locked in to one place anymore and jump at the chance to go as he pleases, but you were hoping he wouldn't stay away for too long either. Knowing him the way you do, he would come running back the moment he was looking to spar with you or even for something a little more intimate. One would think he wouldn't have a single naughty thought in his whole body, but now you're not so sure anymore. Considering the whole _"saiyan invader"_ act he put on for you on the fly, you hesitate to think what floodgate you have unleashed. He would be a fool not to come back for that kind of fun. As much as you would enjoy him staying, you don't want him to feel as trapped as you did and you'd appreciate the spare rations of having to only feed yourself. Still, his answer takes you by surprise a bit.

"I think I'll hang around a bit longer. If it's alright with you. I wanna see you transform again. You gotta show me how you reached that awesome form! Is it really a Super Saiyan transformation?" The high-spirited saiyan clenches his hands with excitement at the thought of it, giving you an expecting look that you met with a squinted stare.

"...That's it?" You frown with an arched brow, then a roll of your eyes as you put you back against your front door. "Well, _too bad_. Don't think I'll be reaching Super Saiyan 4 again any time soon. That was all Fu's doing." At least you think that's the case, musing it over as you fold your arms. A transformation like that seems pretty pinpoint to the requirements and you haven't exactly turned into a Golden Ape before or any Great Ape form in a long while. Although, you and Goku were _both_ also exposed to the Blutz Waves Fu mysteriously produced for the alternate Goku and Vegeta who obtained the Super Saiyan 4 forms instead of Super Saiyan Blue. It felt amazing behind all that energy fed to you, wild, brutal and powerful as you would be in a Great Ape transformation, but driven by this focus of mind and awareness that kept you awareness sharp enough to not give full control to the Time Rift energy engulfing you at the time. Or maybe, _just maybe_ , that was all how Goku made you feel when you fought. _Unrestrained and sensational._

"Well..." Your thoughts are interrupted by Goku's voice as he drew closer and hunched over you with his hands on his hips. "It's not the _only_ reason I wanna stay. I-I mean you did say you wanted to...you know."

"Know... _what_?" You playfully respond with questionable inflection, knowing full well what he intended. 

" _Go beyond kissing_." He stated straightforward, making it sound like some innocent, humdrum task to be done.

"Oh? I don't know how to do _that_." You place a thoughtful finger on your chin and shrug, continuing the phony clueless demeanor but a mischievous smirk rises when you make eye contact with him. A reminder of the exact words he said to you your first time together. For a moment he genuinely looks surprised, about the same look you gave him in those instances as well but it gets a laugh out of him when he realizes what you're up to.

Goku leans further where your noses brush together, a hand on the door beside your head. "Hey, don't mess with me like that. I'm still your training master and I'll have you running 100 laps around the whole world if you keep that up." Intimidation, if he ever had that over you, is lost to his cheery, but soft tone. His voice was like honey in your ears.

"Because I'll do them _faster_ than you?" You coo mockingly with a light cock of your head, your hands loosening from their fold and you reach around his shoulders to draw him in closer. The feel of his skin's roughness pauses you, and you draw your head away to look him in the eye more sternly. "Kakarot, why didn't you get a senzu bean from Trunks?" 

You see his brows lift in reflect to your words and that was all the answer you really needed. " _Oh_ , uh, I forgot actually, _ha ha!_ " He admits with an averted gaze and a timid finger scratching his cheek. "I had to make sure you were okay, after all. Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Nothing a nice hot meal can't fix."

You begin to frown again and groan with contempt. A more studious eye upon him up close gives you a better look of all his flesh wounds. He was practically peppered with darkened marks across his broad chest and shoulders, various light burns from ki blasts that grazed his skin. There was no telling what his back must look like. You place a hand on his cheek and feel a small lump that brought a wince out of him. For a guy like him, they all seemed superficial. That kind of virility of a saiyan never failed to draw in anyone willing to find reward in the risk. You suck your teeth and trace your touch around his jaw "...Did I do this to you?" Voice calm, carrying some appearance of sympathy for the blemishes, your hand feeling over his chest again from one bruise to another. He straightens up against your examining, promptly nodding his head. " _Good_...remember that pain, _Earth boy._ " You lift yourself up on your toes and brace your hands on the nape of his neck, your lips tease at his skin around the lump of his throat that bobbed against your sudden closeness. "I'm gonna make sure to give it to you every time you misbehave like you did today. _Got that_?" You warn softly against his throat, teeth brushing against the warmed flesh.

He blinks a few times before he can muster up an answer. "Uh, O-Okay. Man, you really have no mercy for me, huh?" 

"I could say the same for you, _but I know you can take it._." You reassure him with a suggestive eye and a pat on his chest, stepping away to unlock your front door, looking back to him as it invitingly slides open. "Now get in here." You direct, stepping backwards through the threshold. He's following close to you, the door yet to fully close behind him before you throw an arm around his neck and pulling him down into a harsh kiss. Immediately, your feet leave the ground as his large arms scoop you up like some weightless thing and the nearest surface is flushed against your back. 

"I am very upset with you, _Goku_." You growl against his equally eager lips devouring the small sounds you let out. "So reckless." You argue, but feel him grin into your kiss at being called "Goku" instead of his saiyan name. The weight it carried coming off your lips did not match your alleged annoyance with him and he is well aware forgiveness was imminent. Tugging his lower lip between your teeth, you draw your tongue across the light bite and feel that familiar tensing from him against you. Your tongue dips further into his mouth, catching his in a wild display of yearning. Goku squeezes himself against the frame of you in response, needing to be closer than close to you as your tail wraps around his waist to pull him in. Before you allow it get too far, you break from the kiss with moist smack. "Wait a sec." You breathe, practically ripping the communicator from your ear and quickly turning it off before tossing it atop the nearest surface, capturing his lips once more. Somehow each kiss felt more intense in your body than the last, always rousing for a build up that enslaved your body to accept whatever pleasure he would give you. 

It felt more rewarding now that you were a little more wiser from your battles and more liberated from your uncertainties. And while your exposed trysts over the past few days got overshadowed by your victories, it felt more natural to indulge in him like this. This _new_ normal settling in these dangerous and uncertain times. In here, however, there was no longer tension of a power struggle, no frustration from a lack of a control over what you can and can't do, and no worry of the outside world. It's you and him, alone in this simple, yet special place ready to give and receive this passion and tenderness neither of you have outside these walls.

_You were wrong. You don't want him to leave._

Goku's hands, once dubious of where they wanted to be, how _frustrating_ their gentleness could be no longer hesitate to fill themselves with the curve of your ass, finding purchase with a firm squeeze that made your spine arch with delight at the heat it gave you. The rough guiding of your hips to meet the bulge behind the torn fabrics already stirred your sensitive ache far too close too soon. " _Goku_.." You purr through your kiss, your hands lost in the wild mane managing to hold him back enough to let you speak. "Couch. _Now_."

He obliges, cool wind brushing your back as he turns with you held close to his body by your rear and steps over to the couch still draped with the blanket and pillow. " _Sit_." You quickly insist. He does so, leaving you to straddle him. You use the moment to recompose your lust drunk mind, swiping your fingers across your tendered lips. Discouraged at how bare they felt without his, but you quickly press your fingers to his lips to halt him as he came in to kiss you again. "I wanna give you something special." You say, sliding his arms from around you. You work your way out of his lap and climb down, settling on the floor between his legs. "You want it?"

"What is it?" He manages to speak through his titillated haze, licking his own lips where your fingers once pressed. 

" _Special_.." You repeat and pause, dragging your fingertips across your own lips suggestively. "A kiss... ** _'even further beyond'_**. You want it?" Your eyes watch him intensely for an answer, so captivated at the sight of him from this angle you can't help but wiggle your hips a little in excitement. His hooded eyes are focused on yours as well and he nods, willing to accept by your phrasing alone. He expects to enjoy it regardless of what you intend to do.

" _Say it._ " Your scoundrel smile rises as you bite your bottom lip once again.

"I.. want it, (y/n)." He response with roused anticipation, sitting up slightly and hunching over above you, holding your eye contact. " _I want to go even further beyond with you._ "

You raise yourself up on your knees to plant a lingering kiss on his lips, Goku bracing your cheeks in his hand. "Do you trust me?" 

"I do.." He nods again with no hesitation. You plant a few more kisses to his lips before trailing down to his jaw and the crook of his neck. Slowly your face slips from his grasp as you pressed your lips to the first blemish upon his skin beneath his collarbone, a hand kneading against his ribs and caressing across his abs to ease him into sitting back as well as tend to any soreness he may be purposely neglecting. Anticipation already has him on the edge of the chair as he tries watch your movements, but he reclines back in his seated position by the guide of your hand.

Your lips find the top of his abs where your tongue traces down each bulge of muscle, both your hands now smoothing up and down each of his thighs. "You know.. It's silly. I may yell at you sometimes, but I do want the best for you." You raise your eyes to meet his gaze again continuing to pamper the muscles of his legs up to where they meet his hips, to which you can feel him shifting impatiently underneath the touch. "I enjoy you, Goku." You confess with a charming grin, but your eyes narrow to show a different incentive. Fingers move to the knot of his belt and you rip into the sash's fabric to loosen it. " _That's why I'm gonna discipline you_." Each word enunciated acutely yet coy, seeing his eyes lift in surprise. Before he could react, Goku finds himself stunned by your wandering hand finding it's way into his loosened pants and wrapped around his bare cock. Your other hand resumed rubbing up and down his thigh as some comfort to his surprise.

"D-Discipli-"

"I believe you need a _firm hand_ to straighten you out." You cut him off, hand caressing in a soft, circular motion around his stiff length with light strokes from the crown to the base. His eyes try to stay on yours, but you see his brow furrow under your ministration, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip and his hands clenches at the cushions at his side. "When you start carelessly starting fights, snooping around my books, _which you can thank for this little idea_ , and _especially_ when you grab my tail. I want you to remember this..." You continue to speak in this calm tone though laced with coldness that almost overshadowed the desire there, pulling his pants back enough to dip your face lower and slowly drag the fullest part of your tongue across the head of his length, letting the wet limb fold to it's shape as you lapped it around. He jerks under the contact, trying to choke back the sound he made without success. Your tongue sweeps in a pattern opposite of your hands motion before you hold him still to take him further into your mouth. 

" _H-How is this disciplining me_?" Goku manages to whine but you do not answer him. You only lift away to pull down his pants further, prompting him to respond with eager hands to help you pull them down to his boots. You continue, the wrap of your heated maw sucking on the sensitive flesh and the succulent purse of your lips caressing until you released him with a soft pop, repeating the action to take more and more of its length into your mouth. You adjust your jaw around his girth as you moved your head along the fullness of his member with your hand closed firm around the base as your buffer, no longer letting him fall away from your lips and your tongue lovingly stroking the underside with each bob of your mouth. The steady rhythm of the act itself made you squeeze your legs together and wiggle your hips for some friction, but it was fruitless. It would all pay off when your "punishment" was fulfilled, but you felt like you were torturing yourself in the process. His hips jerk in response to his tip tapping the small of your throat, prompting you to draw back with a hot gasp for breath, a trail of saliva dipping between your bottom lip and his twitching cock. Your breath shudders from the thrill of it, giving him a smirk before you engulf him once again, this time your free hand bearing down on his hips to keep him from doing it again. Goku's breath hitches as he strains against your motion, his head lulling back into the chair to which he lets out a frustrated and needy groan. He wants to move against your mouth to fully take in the pleasure, but left uncertain if you were holding him to tease him for your discipline treatment or it made you uncomfortable when he did it. But you're not stopping it, either. The lack of speech between the two of you made him feel all the more defeated, he would have to conform to you if he was going to get the satisfaction he craved. 

You tilt your head slightly to peek up at him and you can feel your own clit twitch at the sight of him like this. Once more you let his length slide from your mouth with a much lewder pop and a heavier strand of saliva between the needy crown and your moistened lips. Your hand slicks the surplus of drool around his cock, a merciless up and down stroking that leaves him gaping, unable to keep his eyes open and chest pumping out unsteady breaths. You can hear the fabric of the seat cushions straining under his grip, sure if he held on much longer it would tear under the force. 

As you coo his name to get his attention, both of your hands suddenly leave him. His hips jerk at the air upon release, a strained groan following the futile act. "Look here, Goku." Hesitantly he lifts his head and reopens his eyes to look down at you again. The red color in his face reveals the high desire in his body, dark eyes finding yours as he swallowed at the sight of you between his legs, so close to his aching piece waiting to be held again. Your touch finds his skin again with your palms flat on each of his bare thighs. Slowly, you began to caress up and down the muscles again, not going where he wants your hands to be. You're not doing anything other than rubbing his legs as you watch him and it's become too much for him to endure. He lifts a hand, reaching for his own cock but you take hold before he can find fulfillment of it in his grasp. Quickly, you capture his other wrist and lift yourself off your knees to climb onto his lap. Again, the look in your eyes are cold but the way you close your fingers between his gives him hope you'll show mercy for his throbbing organ. A kiss is press to the corner of his mouth and another at his cheekbone before you nuzzle your nose against his. "Now when I say _no_... _Goku_... what does that mean?" You ask him, releasing one of his hands and reaching in between you both to jerk him once again. His jaw clenches before he gasps at the sudden pleasures returned, somehow dialed up further by your weight on his legs and your face so close for kissing, yet you lift your face away from his. " _What does it mean?_ " You repeat more firmly, your pace picking up again to that delectable build up in his cock, yet sadly taken away when you let go again.

"N-No! It means _no!_ P-Please just let me-" 

" _Ah, ah, ah_. Not yet, stay with me.." You whisper softly now, leaning to kissing his lips when he whined in protest, but melted under your tongue inside his mouth again, the taste of his own member lingering around your mouth now passed to his before you broke away. " _Goku~_ " You practically sing his name to draw his focus from his hazed mind once again. "When we're all done here and you get to eat, you're gonna wash the dishes for me. In fact... you are going to wash them for as long as I like. Okay?" You issue with sweet, decadent tones accompanied by a mischievous grin. His eyes watch you for a moment, registering your words and you see his brow furrow with confusion.

" _O-kay_?" You repeat, eyes narrowing further and smile no longer present. 

"But-" He attempts to protest only to be met with a tender squeeze from your hand. "Hn!..Y-Yeah..!" He groans under the desired contact, his answer now earning him the caress he wanted but at a much slower and methodical stroke than before, dragging out each wave of pleasure in the cruelest sense. So much so, pre-cum was already falling from his tip, his hips grinding into your hand to build up a faster pace but you do not give into it. It felt damn good to have him like this, actual putty in your hands. He could best you in a serious fight a thousand different ways, consume more food in a single sitting and admittedly had that better stamina to last longer than you during sex if you gave him the chance to really push it. But to challenge the vulgarity of your imagination matched with that natural saiyan instinct of overpowering another etched into the bones? No. This is where you shine above him. No longer letting the inhibitions of his experience keep you decent and delicate, you were going to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore. You welcome him to attempt the same on you one day, but that he would have to figure out on his own and if he's really learned his lesson, he will leave your tail out of it. From this moment on, the real fun could now begin.

"Maybe I'll have that chat with Supreme Kai of Time after all and let you tag along on my quests to parallel universes.." You chuckle wickedly but with an sweet grin, " _Kakarot can come_.. if _Goku_ behaves." Goku can only pant and moan, your words falling in and out of his ears under the orgasm edging in his member, urging to be released but unable to arrive under your slow hand. He would say anything, do anything, if you would just give him release from this torture. Even with his complete strength he was weak with need and his mind was fogged with lust to come up with something. "Go-ku~. Most importantly.. If you _ever_ use Ultra Instinct on me again.. I'll crack open another book and introduce you to a new level of discipline.. Do we understand?" 

"Okay! O-kay. I'm sorry!" He pants, throwing his head back again, his legs trembling under you as he tries to buck his hips into your hand again.

You let out a soft laugh and kiss his drooling mouth. "I know, baby... Just remember, I want the best for you, _Goku_." With that said, you release his cock again and climb off his lap entirely, a pitiful look on his face as he looked up to you. "I'm glad we had this talk.." You turn your back to him and strip off your shoes and bottoms, wasting no time tearing into the existing rips in your top to completely remove what was left on your body. You look over your shoulder at him, tail swaying in a beckoning motion and tracing the lining of your own hips with your finger before him. Sitting back on his legs your bare ass brushes against his member as you lean back into the shape of him, feeling him rub himself against your skin.

"Now _wrestle_ me." You urged, encouragingly rocking your rear against his length. Goku immediately grips your hips in a possessive manner, making sure you're not going to leave his body again. He moves his hold under your thighs and lifts you, spreading your legs in front of you and your hand quickly reaching between to find his length, lining him up with your soaking folds. The very moment the crown of his cock brushed against your entrance, a strong thrust of his hips pushes him against you enough plunge the head inside your warmth, another sinks the length inside with no resistance to his size. The snug fit leaves him mewling against your skin as he settles you back onto his lap. With your blessing, there was nothing stopping him from burying himself in you as he held your legs apart and bucked his hips into yours like an untamed beast. You're left breathless by the sudden wild rhythm, mouth hanging open in vocal pants with your slick insides tremble with excitement at how stretched and filled you were. You tried to balance yourself with your hands in your odd position but found it difficult to keep them in one place, eventually finding his hair in your grasp and another clenched around one of his hands. His mouth clamps down on your shoulder, making you crane your head back, a delighted whimper escaping you. The feel of his lusty voice vibrating across your skin sent a shiver down your spine, these toothy kisses dragged across your flushed skin from your neck to your jaw and finally a sloppy, firm kiss to your lips when you turned your head to meet him.

A sharp moan knocked from you harmonizes against his own voice and muffled by his kiss, the grip of his hands against the underside of your thighs tightening against your skin, his thrusts build in force and speed. This ravenous nudge of his cock up against your titillated nerves made your voice quiver, feeling your orgasm grow nearer and overwhelming at his merciless thrusts. In response, your tail coiled around his other wrist, pulsing in heed of the ecstasy rattling you around. You feel a new hotness spill over inside you and know he's finally released himself, yet the pace of his hips and the force behind it had not let up as he rode it out. Using your body to drown in the pleasure of the long awaited deliverance from his sexual torment. His thrusts into you sounded more wet with his seed overflowing from your connection. You had to brace your hands when your orgasm followed, your whole body tensing and the electrified tremor of your insides bearing down on his unrelenting prods at your oversensitive nerves. Your voice seeming to get higher and louder with each brush of skin. " _T-too much_!" You uttered in a high pitch plea, unsure if you wanted relief of the overstimulated ache or to be penetrated harder and longer to fall into it once again despite your body's cry.

You come to a decision and push up on his legs enough to lift yourself so he slips away, beneath your palms you feel the shake of his legs and your neck wet with drool where his mouth settled against you. Both of your breathe in heavy and harsh puffs of air and you feel the weight of your legs become yours again when his hands carefully slid away to fold his arms around your torso, your tail slipping off him in a limp heap. Once more you reach behind you and brush your hands through his dark mane to which his fingers stroke down the side of your arm in response. "You're just a well of kissing secrets, aren't you?" His low voice murmurs near your ear. You breathe a soft laugh, "You just have a lot to learn."

Goku presses his lips tenderly against your ear lobe. "Well I got a great teacher." He chuckles, his arms around you holding you a bit closer. More possessive. "It feels really good with you. It's not like me to not have control of my body like that, but with you it feels okay to let go." The larger saiyan admits, lifting his head in thought. "Is it..okay to want to feel like this all the time?" He asks with a tilt of his head as he leaned over a little to look for your face.

"It is." You nod. "It's just another way to establish a connection. Get to know someone more personally. Romance, and all that."

"So did you always want to feel like this with me, (y/n)?"

"Uh-" You look up to him puzzled by the question and shrug your shoulders a little in response. You knew the exact moment you wanted to feel close to him, the moment you thought you had the upper hand over him and wicked intentions made you believe you could get the better of him. But again, you were wrong. " _No_ , actually. You weren't really my type to begin with... Big softy like you from Planet Earth? But I was pretty sure you were married with kids and I figured I'd have fun training with you. It would have done well for me to learn from you." You started to bite at your lip, turning your head away as you started to twiddle your fingers. "But.. when you first kissed me, I don't know..I-I realized things about you I never thought about before, okay?" It's been more fun than training, but you would leave that to yourself. Peeking back over your shoulder you see him simply staring at you in quiet contemplation.

"..What?! Why are you st-" Goku lifts a hand to cup your cheek and turn your head further to capture your lips in a tender kiss. You don't quite understand the reason behind the sudden affection, but you fall for the sentiment nonetheless.

He draws back and you see his gaze is soft and loving, your insides warmed by his eyes looking into yours. "Hey. I'm sorry for hurting you before."

"...Y-yeah.." You answered humbly, feeling your heart skip over in your chest. "Don't worry about that." You can feel the sweet-tempered saiyan's member grow hard against you. And with his eyes focused on yours, you understand each other without further words. You pull yourself free from his grasp and turn yourself around in his lap. In your hands you grasp his erection and lightly stroke him around the head. Propped on your knees, you raise your head closer to him and delicately offer your tongue to him. Goku's mouth falls open and he lunges forward to capture your tongue, pressing his own against the wet limb as he explored your mouth. You moved in further on your knees and lowered yourself down to take him inside you again, moaning at being filled once again. You roll your hips into his, feeling his tip probe your deepest part as you danced your tongue with his. His hand rested on your leg and another on your ass as some guidance for your hips.

It occurred to you it may only ever be _this_ right here and right now if existing from two different timelines may soon come to make it impossible to be anything more than romping monkeys. You remember the chill and emptiness that overcame you when he first left for King Kai's, and how overwhelmed you were when he surprised you by coming back. The first thing you did to him was jump on him, let his warmth and filth from training consume you and kissed him as if he was always yours. Something has taken root between you. You know it, and he feels it. Goku was always looking to kiss your skin after that and never lets the moment get away whenever he can. His lips on your rough knuckles whenever he gets a hold of your hand, against your cheek before and after you share a delicious meal together, in the crook of your neck when you're hot all over beneath him and your eyes can barely stay open. But your lips most of all. He feels it when his mind is full of only you when he lies on the chair alone, but still feels like he hadn't touched you enough and makes effort to make up for it the next day, when you speak of your past on your home world to him and even brush your tail against him he knows there is so much fun and adoration to come from you. Different than with his friends and his own training master. It may have started with him wanting to make a decent rival out of you, but he can no longer imagine training and helping you grow stronger as the only thing he wants to do with you.

You are his first experience with the pleasures of the flesh, a sacred bond of confidence and patience from one being to another, and he is your first intense connection, offering an alternative intimacy you find in his carefree smile and selfless soul. _There was nothing out there like this for saiyans_ , you once thought. But you discover it's all a trust in one another that bore no threat to your character, an unspoken devotion to the best and worst of who you are. A fate sealed by a misguided request and an unexpected tender first kiss. There may come a tomorrow where he is not the lover finely tuned to the rhythm of your core and the pulse of your heart. 

So until then he could kiss you like this, tastefully consuming moan after moan into each other's mouths as hips create a clumsy, needy friction that only made you more unhinged by the vulgar wetness from your connection. He could electrify your insides with need until all it took was a kiss to send you over the edge. He could playfight with you, see your vulnerabilities, share meals with you, upset you with tactless words, read all your filthy mangas, just as long as he never stops filling you with ecstasy. And you know he wants the same. 

"So do I still have to wash dishes?" Goku asks wearily a few rounds later. As he lied on his back with your sweaty body limp on his chest, you found strength to lift your face from his muscles to look at him. His eyes are closed. 

" _You do_." Cracked your voice from all the harsh moaning you put your throat through. You see Goku's face relax with a gentle smile as his chest started to softly rise and fall beneath you. He doesn't respond, peacefully breathing as he drifted off to sleep in no time. The day had to have taken as much out of him as it did you, and he didn't get a proper rest or senzu bean for all the battles he endured today with you. It shouldn't surprise you this inevitably lead to the tired saiyan finally dozing off for a much deserved nap.

"God damn it, Kakarot.." You sigh at him with a content smile of your own, reaching your hand to caress the contour of his smooth his cheek and jaw then brushing his bangs from his face. You lowering your head back to his chest and rest your eyes as well. "You're not getting off that easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the epilogue to wrap everything up in a neat little bow. I want to thank everyone for all the kudos & interest in what was suppose to be a brief anthology of various shameless smut to pass the time during our real world quarantine, but came to be a fun, single short story to write. I can honestly say as I wrote it, it turned out completely different than what I originally planned and I am happy for it. Thank you all again, stay safe and stay thirsty!


	7. Epilogue - The Best Part pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conton City has begun to recover from the destructive assault of Dabura. Free to fight again, you reached out to an old instructor to show off much stronger you have become.

It's morning. You know this because you have seen a new hour tick by from the watch propped atop the nightstand. Every restless hour passing with each peek of your eyes when stirred from the brink of old sandman's embrace. Throughout the facade of night in Conton City, you've been _nudged, kicked, stripped of covers, draped across by heavy legs and an arm_ , and _tortured_ with on and off snoring. This was the price you came to pay when Goku had moved in with you months ago.

Coming to learn that in his time he lived alone in a capsule corp rendition of his childhood home near the original hut, you eventually made the decision of moving him in with you instead. A decision you may have come to regret. Even now, you've been relocated to the edge of your own bed with an outstretched arm of the larger saiyan over your head and a leg strewn across yours as he rested on his back and his mouth hung open with the steady growl of snores. There was no telling where the blanket and pillows had wound up. You ran your hands across your face and huffed, the defeat in the situation evident in your weary pout. Today was going to be a real drag from this point on, but maybe now was the time to ask Trunks for bigger living arrangements.

"I could do it..." You mutter to yourself, brow twitching irritably. "I could take him out right now... _No one has to know_... Just collect the dragon balls when I'm ready..." Your deprived mind playing out the scenario of a pillow in your grip as you lingered darkly over the snoring saiyan. He didn't always do this and you can't yet grasp _why_ he slept wilder on some nights over others. You turn over and wiggle around to free your body of his heavy leg and get a look at the sleeping Goku, envious of his comfort and deep sleep you were robbed of only to notice how his wild sleeping caused his t-shirt to creased up along his torso. Taut abs on full display reminding you of one of many things you would miss if your dark fantasies were to be acted on. Even so, his calm face falling under your gaze in all it's charmingly oafish glory softened your eyes to him. Maybe it was how the light beamed through the window and found his skin, but how could anyone stay mad with a lovable mug like that? "...Damn it, Kakarot." You sigh, lightly smiling to yourself. A feather soft touch of your finger along his chin wipes away the small strand of drool falling out his mouth. "You're a full time job, y'know that?" But as they always say: _If you can't beat him, join him_. You then climb over and rest your body across his, cheek snuggled into one of his pectorals and a leg on either side of his larger form. The action had finally put a stop to the snoring and the large arm once over your head came to rest on your back. You awakened him a little but at last there was _peace_. The soft beat of his heart in your ears lulled your mind to a tranquil state where you could finally drift to sleep. 

It's been this for months. You and him adjusting to this new normal since the unusual outbreak swept through Conton City and, well, _other things_ happened as a result of it between you. In the uncertainty of the chaos, your relationship with the Saiyan of Earth had developed from a Master and Pupil structure to one of a more intimate foundation. Though you still have not actually sat and talked about it-- _labeled it for what it was_ \-- it spoke for itself. Simply to say, "I got your back and you got mine" was enough. He's sunshine in your chest from the start of the day to the very end, and all those good bits in between. Something in the way you watch him doing the most mundane things and it's nothing less than adorable. Tying the knots in his boots after slipping them on his feet? Patting his gut after a satisfying meal? Stretching before a training session? **Precious**. So much so you realized you've been looking at him too long and see those bemused wide eyes looking back wondering if something was wrong. It goes both ways, you catch him watching you throughout the day and your chest swells lovingly from the genuine joy in his voice at being able to spend more time with you. Even when you're not training. 

Oh, but those days where you can roll out of bed for a quick spar before the day starts that ends with you both squeezed in the tub, bragging about your abilities? A paradise you could exist in forever. It feels good to be adored and desired not just for your strength or ability, but for who you were in the eye of the other. In return, it's his personal business to make sure you feel as good and strong as you make him feel. Your growth as a warrior is still important to him, but not as much as your closeness. 

And then there are those lips that can find the erogenous spots on your skin and woo you over in an instant to the beckon of needy hands. _Sweet_ on your own lips one moment, _hot_ on your entire body the next. A pure fire of bliss you're both happy to ignite again and again. There are still moments where you find yourself acting like a short fuse and you're practically threatening his life, but the best part was how he dissolved it. That was part of his charm. Un-threatened by your angry declarations despite how he reels at them, instead letting you get it out and smiles at it with a few kind words or he outright abuses how you yield to a kiss. 

It was safe to say those old books of yours had collected a bit of dust from neglect since his fumbling hands found it and set this all into motion. Or perhaps your competitive intentions? What did it even matter now, _he was all yours now._

For the most part, the city itself was slowly but surely coming back to life. The humans and namekians afflicted with the disease were recovering with plenty of rest and whatever comforts were able to be provided by the city robots and the recent appearance of scientist, Android 21. The origins of it's spread were indeed linked to the actions of Fu and Dabura, but even with the Demon King defeated, there was a lingering effect of the ailment that only time seemed to fix in absence of his power. The quarantine was tentatively lifted with some safety measures in place, restrictions on some areas and the use of face masks in most public areas of the city. Training and use of Time Machines especially had some crucial new regulations in place. Nothing that truly applied to _you_ and your specific role as of late, but as the Old Kai continued to say to you: "Be the example we are trying to accomplish for the good of the city. Everyone looks up to you! If they see you following these rules, they will all follow in turn for their own safety." Easier said than done when you're one of the only elites proceeding your work as usual, travel through time to repair history at a moment's notice in place of those who could not.

Noon was creeping around when you were awakened again by your growling stomach. The age old conflict stirring within you to feed yourself, but your limbs go limp at the idea of getting up now. You realize no longer were you draped across the larger saiyan's body, certain that he had gotten up hours ago to answer the call of his own stomach while you were catching up on some missed sleep. Eventually you cave to your needs and open your heavy eyes, finding Goku's bright eyes coming into focus as his presence hovered directly in your line of sight. "Good morning!" He greets you like the ray of sunshine he is, to which you respond with a low, grouchy moan and shut your eyes again. Not a moment later did a savory smell of seasonings waft under your nose and a warmth pass your lips making you open your eyes again. A shish kebab waves back and forth in your face, dark hues transfixed on it's movements and enticing your entire body to move at the sight of it alone.

Goku moves the shish kebab back towards him, continuing to wave it back and forth for you attention. "Those little robot guys brought us a real awesome spread today. Better hurry before it gets cold!" _Or worse, he eats them all!_ He stands up from his knelt position and backs out the room, leaving only the fainting sound of his munching on the kebab down the hall. You practically lept from the bed and tailed after him. There was no time wasted in looking over the courses today and simply diving in with your utensils. You took a seat beside Goku and began to clean your plates about as fast you could refill them, filling your cheeks with the flavorful food and throwing in more to mix them on your tongue. Only when you noticed Goku's hands stop reaching out for more food as you were did you cast your eyes his way, finding his gaze lingering on your face.

"What?" You ask, swallowing down the content of your mouth and brushing your wrist across your mouth to clean it. He only blinks in response prompting you to believe he was watching you sub-consciously. "Like what ya see?" You tease with a suggestive grin.

"And what if I do?" He tempts. The plate in his hand is set on the table, surprisingly only half eaten and the action slowed you down as well. Unusual for him to put anything over a spread like this unless he had _something else_ on his mind, which did not take too long for you to figure out, making you grin even more. You only had on the t-shirt and small shorts you went to bed with and still donning a messy bedhead with somewhat tired eyes, but that didn't seem to deter him from being drawn to you. _Turned on by you_..

"...Your lunch is gonna get cold." You warn, giving him only one chance to make that decision before turning toward him, your tail swaying behind you and flicking from side to side at the tip.

"That's alright if I get to see you being cute." Goku banters back, now completely ignoring the food in front of him to turn to you as well.

"I'm not _'cute'_. _You're_ cute. I'm a _knockout_." You counter with a soft fist tapping his chin. "Understand that?"

"Well I say you are cute." His forehead gently bumps yours, your bangs messing together as he closes his hand around your fist and presses his lips to the skin, voice lowered. "Especially when you're snoring."

"Pssh... _Prove it_." You feel his head tilt and lips lower to meet yours, but before the contact could be made you hear a distant ringing you recognize as you communicator. No one should be calling you today, Supreme Kai of Time gave you the day off. You purposely left this day open for- " _SHIT_! Shit, _shit_! I almost forgot!" You blurt out, jumping up from your seat and leaping over the table to bolt from the kitchen. Goku blinks, left dumbfound by your act and sadly denied one of your sweet kisses. "Damn you and your wild sleeping, Kakarot! This is _your_ fault!" You shout from your bedroom. There's noisy fumbling and further cursing coming down the hall from you before reappearing in the threshold of the kitchen fully dressed with one of your boots in one hand and your communicator in another still ringing. You fumble the two for a moment trying to put your boot on your ear and communicator under your foot. "I'll be back, I got something important to do!" You quickly explain, switching up the items and affixing them to their correct places before running for the front door.

"But you didn't even fini-" 

" _Later_!" You shout back with a slam of the front door behind you, flying off at full speed and pressing a button on your communicator.

" **Where the hell are you**?! Forget your training? Or are you hiding from me now because you're afraid of what I have in store for you? _You_ asked for this, remember that! Don't think I'm going to allow wasting my time to go unpunished, I do have better things to do!" The rough voice of the Saiyan Prince goes off in your ear, causing you to flinch.

"S-Sorry Prince Vegeta! I'm on my way now, I was just-"

"Spare me your excuses! Get your ass over here now before I change my mind!"

* * *

Vegeta impatiently waited outside of the Time Patrol Academy, irked expression scaring off anyone who thought of crossing his path. By his foot stood the remains of a crushed communicator, his fingers tapped at his own muscles, arms folded tightly at his chest. His angry thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sense, his glaring eyes shifting to his side as Goku suddenly appeared with his Instant Transmission. He waves his hand at the Prince as he approached him. "Hey Vegeta! What are you doing in Conton City? You could have let me know you were here." Goku joyfully laughed as he stood beside him.

"I see no obligation in sharing my business with you, Kakarot." Vegeta dismisses as he turned his head away.

"Don't be so cold, Vegeta. You could at least say hi to me." The taller saiyan pouts with hands on his hips, a tilt in his head. "With that attitude, I may just take back asking you to train with me while you're here." This prompts the prideful saiyan to smirk and chuckle to himself, turning back to face the other with a derisive shrug in his shoulders.

"Like I care. Not that it concerns you, but I've found someone else _far better_ to train with. I don't need you anymore."

"What, really?! That's not fair, you're trying to get stronger behind my back! C'mon, out with it! Tell me who they are right now." Goku urged, moving in front of Vegeta with his larger form and getting in his face, the Prince immediately shoving a gloved hand in his face to push him back and ready to berate Goku's actions before that familiar energy signature closes in upon them and turns to face it. 

You land on the ground and jog towards the sight of Vegeta. "I'm here! Sorry to make you wai-" You're cut off by the sight of Goku prying Vegeta's hand from his face and turning to look at you. "Oh _fuck me._ " You flatly utter with a narrowed gaze upon him.

"Here they are now. Behold Kakarot, a saiyan warrior more worthy of my time than you." Vegeta boasts, gesturing his hand over to you.

"No way, you're doing training lessons with Vegeta too? Why didn't you tell me?" The lovable and taller among you smiles and steps over toward you.

"Wait a minute. _You're_ training with _Kakarot_?" A surprised Vegeta questions looking between the two of you. Both saiyans linger their gaze on you, making you yield, more so to Vegeta's irritated eye demanding an explanation of this withheld knowledge. Being taught by known rivals, the strongest Conton City had to offer at the moment, was a delightful experience for you but you knew if they found out you were training with the other it would muddle it down to a pissing contest of who was the better instructor. W _ho made you stronger, faster, whose technique was better in a fight, who pushed you harder to raise your power_ \-- You didn't need that kind of pressure! That, and knowing that once Goku found out you had Vegeta training you he would not hesitate to get a few rounds in himself.

"...To be fair, I took lessons with Veg- _Prince_ Vegeta when I first started out going on Time Patrols. Long before you became my Instructor, Kakarot. This will be the first time we've trained since." You confessed, your smaller stature stepping up toward the larger saiyan with an annoyed hint in your tone. "-And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to _hog_ him!" He doesn't falter to you as he normally would, only lets out an excited laugh.

"That's amazing! No wonder you were so strong when we first met. Training with Vegeta and fighting all those crazy strong guys through time? You're really something, (y/n). It only makes sense Vegeta would try to make you his new training partner." He regards you with enough acclamation to swell your ego. Something The Mighty Prince wouldn't do as your teacher unless you caught him by surprise, and even then you're "sloppy" or "fighting dirty". He had his moments and tried to hide them from you, but to hear it spelled out like this from Goku was no comparison.

You smirk immodestly, proudly placing your hands on your hips and turning your nose up. "And saving your ass all through time on the regular, don't forget that." Basking in your own pride, you didn't even realize Vegeta's studious eyes upon you. It had been a while, no doubt. You hadn't even reached a level of Super Saiyan when he first trained you. He could tell you were leagues beyond that now even in your base form and he would like to think he had something to do with that, bringing a pleased grin to his features again. Goku's not picky about who he will train with or even feign interest in power levels he knew he shouldn't bother with, but he is strong and smart when it comes down to fighting. That made him an acceptable choice to train you in Vegeta's eyes. He and Goku are the very same in that once they know something is going to inevitably bring out the best of their efforts they were going to pursue it to the end. None has quite shown that promise here as you, The Conton City Hero.

"Your energy has changed vastly since we last trained. I'm actually impressed, but it still needs improvement." Vegeta chimed in, stepping forward. "That being said I'm not going to accept losing from a warrior trained by both myself _and_ Kakarot. You've got a lot more work to do if you want to become as strong as us. _A lot more_. Kakarot's been _babysitting_ your power, I'm sure. It's up to me to help you control it to it's fullest potential, so don't disappoint me."

"Hey, what if we all trained together sometime? Think of how much stronger you'd get if we both trained with you." Goku offers, making you stiffen. Getting caught in the middle of those two? No thanks. You don't need to be a third wheel of that rivalry.

"Yeah, it'd be a regularly date.." you mutter sarcastically. Goku raises a brow and tilts his head thoughtfully as he watches you. He lowers his head to you much like he had done to Vegeta prior to your arrival, but unlike the Prince you do not falter or push away from the closeness.

"Heeeey, does this mean you've been training with Vegeta the same way you've been training with me?" He asked curiously, however the implications leave you with an arched brow for a moment.

"What do you mean?" You tilted your head and squint your eyes at him. This had to be it, you presumed, the start of the better fighting instructor squabble that would lead to your demise before you grow more powerful from it. Mentally prepared for that, the string of words that followed almost gave you a heart attack.

"You know, that thing you do with your mouth when you think I'm acting out-"

 _ **"-** **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"**_ Your energy flares as you screech up a him with red in your face, tightly grip his gi and drag him further down to your level, shaking him about."That's **_OUR_ **thing, you idiot! What kind of girl do you ta-?!" You glance over at Vegeta for a moment who was giving you both a confused look and you throw your arm around Goku's neck to lock him in a headlock and whisper, rather loudly, into his ear away from the Prince. "I don't just do that with everyone who trains me! Just keep your mouth shut about that! Have some _SUBTLETY_ , why don't ya?!"

" _Okay, okay, okay_! C'mon let go, I can't breathe!" The distressed Goku nods his head rapidly and pleads for freedom. You can feel something off behind you, but it's not until a new voice sounds off that you jump back, dragging Goku with you.

"What's all the ruckus over here? Oh, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised if you two are around, Goku and Vegeta." The towering angel casts his glance around the three of you with a thin smile. He was right there and you still couldn't sense him. Goku attempting to greet him with a strained sound and a raised hand. "What exactly are you doing with the Hero of Conton City? Not causing trouble for her, I hope." Whis chuckled, looking knowingly at you.

"We're just training, Whis." Vegeta deflected, folding his arms across his armored chest. "If you two are done, I'd like to get this over with already!"

"Well, Lord Beerus will be resting for quite a while longer. I will come spectate you." He declares, "Keeping an eye on the growth of my _future God of Destruction_ should prove entertaining until such a time has come to rejoin My Lord." That title made you drop your hold on Goku and you see surprise settle in Vegeta's features as well before that scary and shocked glare fell on you. Certainly, this was not going to be healthy for your training.

"M-my duty is first and foremost to the Time Patrol, please understand Lord Whis!" You quickly remind and respectfully bow to him, mostly to avoid Vegeta's eye but you do hear him growling. Whis just seemed to be throwing that out to anyone worth their mettle to train, much to Vegeta's detest. The angel only laughs at the display, easily reading the tension he created.

" _Anyways_ , let's get going!" The Prince quickly takes to the air and flies off toward the training grounds. You almost hesitate to fly right after knowing what was to come, but with Goku taking off right after him your annoyed stare takes hold and you tail behind them. 

"Not _you_ , Kakarot!" You shout after him. 


	8. Epilogue - The Best Part pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true test of your power against your former Training Master reveals a new opportunity.

There was no surprise to find the angel Whis at the training grounds long before either of you landed, even though he was the last to depart the Academy grounds. Nothing less to be expected of the man that trains Destroyer Gods. And admittedly, it was getting harder and harder to tell if the tall celestial was joking about you becoming the new God Of Destruction. Whis isn't exactly the easiest person for you to read yet, speaking with airs of grand knowledge and superiority one moment and gushing over donuts and sherbet ice cream the next set a complex spectrum of his character in your eyes. 

One would think Goku and Vegeta as his pupils and tending to that capricious Beerus should keep his hands full enough, but apparently not. Having Whis and Goku for an audience felt more distracting than anything, especially with the former seeming to gauge you to entertain his own interests and the latter just wanting to get in on the action himself. Today really wasn't going the way you planned, but if this was the worst of it you weren't going to complain too much about it.

You tried your best to avoid Vegeta's glare as your feet settled on the platform knowing Whis' comment was still circling in his mind. You know he's sizing your power up in relative to his own and scoffing at the idea of being surpassed so easily by one he trained. _It wasn't like you were knocking down walls and begging to be made into a destroyer god, it just happened that Whis took interest in your abilities while on a mission!_ The offer humbles you more than anything. But that seed had been planted in The Prince's mind by Whis now and such is the nature of the saiyan royalty that he would spin the idea to his own conclusions. You, his former student, were looking to surpass him and Goku into godhood and dare to even take the place of Beerus when the time came.

The very notion of having to spend all your time in that vacuum of space and time where you encountered the alternate Goku and Vegeta training with Fu? _Alone with Whis?!_ Enduring Vegeta's glare right now felt more durable.

It's tempting, hell the idea made you tremble with anticipation should you accept the offer. Receiving the training of a God and what it would do for your power as a Time Patroller - _Would you even remain a Time Patroller?_ Your loyalty is strong to the cause along with everything you've gotten out of it and to never struggle against villains like Towa and Mira, or even Dabura again with that kind of power behind you would keep you Top Dog forever. The mystery of what Whis' training entails tickled your nature for a challenge, yes, however... You had also been doing well becoming much stronger on your own lately. Thanks to Goku's help and other mentors you've branched out to as the availability restored, the power you've obtained over the past few months was astounding. Nothing unique as far as you see it, but it was tangible growth and the most proud of yourself you and your loving wild haired instructor had been. You're not doing too bad keeping up with his Super Saiyan God or Blue transformations either, and you were finally ready to show that off to the Prince of the saiyans. If he doesn't kill you with his glare first.

A city robot hovers over from behind Whis and greets you all individually ready to assist. "Yo! We're here to train, please! Can you give us a nice and open area to get things going?" Goku immediately inquires to the small bot and is met with your hand around his wrist as you silently guide him away from it with a small, warning scowl. A peaceful alternative to what your instincts said to do since he's still intent of butting into your training session. "Wastelands." You instructed the automaton. " _-For two_." You emphasized with a side eye at the taller saiyan.  
  
Goku's features drop as his wrist slides from your grip and he takes ahold of yours instead for your attention, a semi-serious expression taking over his doe-like eyes. "(Y/n), I haven't gotten to train with Vegeta in a while. Let me have a go at him and then you can get your turn okay?"

"No! This is _my_ training session with Prince Vegeta! What did I just say about you hogging this?!" 

"It's not hogging, let me fight him first so I can warm him up for ya. Please? _Pretty please?_ " He persists with a softer and kind smile hoping to appeal to your soft spot for him, to which you pull you arm free and stomp your foot down in protest.

"No! _Why do you always do this?!"_  
"How dare-! Did you just refer to me as a _warm up_ , Kakarot?" Yet another button pressed for the Prince, an irritated vein popping up on his forehead as he clenches a fist and stands at your side, gaining up on the taller saiyan. "I don't remember you being invited to this training session! (y/n) is my opponent! Deal with it, you classless buffoon!"  
  
"Dammit it all, stop being selfish for once and let me have my fight!" You add in, blood boiling.  
"-And when I'm done with _her_ , you're going to regret referring to me as some stretch routine, Kakarot!"

Goku, resting his hands on his hips now retaliates. "Well what does it matter to either of you if you go first or me, you're still going to get your turn. What if the both of you take me on instead, then? Or maybe we can both team up against Vegeta like before?"

"YOU'RE NOT INVITED, JACKASS!"  
"YOU WEREN'T INVITED, DUMBASS!"

Whis' deadpan stare bounces between the three of you as you all go back and forth over the matter, frowning at the juvenile display. He closes his eyes and audibly clears his throat to gain your collective attention, putting a hold on the bickering when all your sights fell on him. "Let's try not to lose composure over this, alright now?" His eyes find Goku as he turned toward him. "Goku, it sounds like Vegeta and (y/n) have already made the decision of training together. Don't you think you're being a little inconsiderate and should wait your turn? I am sure Vegeta can still give you a good fight after sparring with her."

" _You too_ , Whis? Fine then, how about this: we'll just have to rock, paper, scissors for it!" Goku stubbornly insists with his arms folded at his chest now.

"You can't get your way with a childish game!" You fume, ki spiking for a moment lifting your hair into a windy frenzy.

"I think it's pretty fair for all of us! Unless you're afraid you're gonna lo-" 

"You know what? **Fine!** " You yield, an exasperated huff. "If it'll end this!" You offer your fist with a deeply set in frown, trying your damnedest not to completely lose your temper. The odds haven't yet played in your favor but maybe enough good karma had build up enough to give you this win for once. _If you believe in that sort of thing._ Goku narrows his eyes on you and smirks uncrossing his arms, a white blur shooting pass your head as it collides with the revealed opening and before you could react the taller saiyan went flying back with his yell fading over the edge of the platform. Eyes wide, you turn your head to the source of the blow to Goku's chest.

"What do you know.." Vegeta grunts as he cracks the knuckles of his fist under his other gloved hand. " _Rock beats moron_." Thank you, karma.

Whis blinks undisturbed by Vegeta's action as he looks toward the edge where Goku fell. "Hm... Not practical, but effective. I told him once before he drops his guard too easily. Back to basics for him, then. Shall we finally get this started?" You smirk in response to Whis' words and return to the waiting conton bot to give the final command to start the simulation. Iridescent shapes envelop the large arena around the platform, racing forward through the open air and the area around you digitized to simulate tangible, towering rock formations, canyons and dusty, solid turf beneath your feet. The day time sky of Conton City dims to a dark shades of blue with a bright full moon illuminating the map.

You and Vegeta were already starting to go at it when Goku reappeared next to Whis in his "Spectator's box" upon one of the taller formations. Your ears pick up on the cadence of words in the distance, chalking it up to something along the lines of _"that's not fair!"_ and it makes you grin again. You adored Goku more than anything, but he had it coming. Whis did well to reign him in with few words and Goku settles in a seat next to him, surely pouty and grumpily plotting against Vegeta for that sucker punch when it was his turn.

All you wanted was to catch up on training with your former instructor (even though circumstances had it escape your mind) and admittedly show off a little on how you improved as a fighter since your last test. It wasn't a priority of yours, but it felt essential to you to show the Prince of your race just how strong a warrior from the sub colony can become, even a parallel version of him who knew not of your origins nor the planet that was to be his to rule in another timeline. You want to make an impression on him again, to display an honor for your people, those who were lost and those yet to ascend. Truthfully, you had never given such importance to the regard of your people before you met The Prince himself. Royalty or not, he was just a saiyan snob, _another fight in time as far as you were concerned_ , but getting to know his fate following the destruction of Planet Vegeta opened your eyes. You got to experience this on your Time Patrols and surveillance missions. Even the most fortuitous of your kind to survive was ultimately left with nothing and Vegeta didn't see it at the time. Your insight only delved deeper through the training you _survived_ from him, a matured, but still snobby version of Vegeta. A husband and a father, a warrior who fought not just to be stronger, but to protect more than himself and found even greater strength in that. _To never lose it all again_.

The saiyan lineage is all wistful and boring talk of elders on Stock, but too late did you appreciate it as your history. In some way, your own saga was coming full circle returning to where your true journey to learn your history began and to unlock your true and nigh endless potential as a saiyan warrior. This spar was going to bring an end to a chapter in your growth and start a new one. Goku had done well to break the mold all together and Vegeta is prime as renewed saiyan culture, but it can't end with them. Others have to rise, too. A new generation to wow the galaxy and break away from the old stigma and fear instilled by the saiyans of old. 

To make that a reality... You don't want anything more than that satisfaction out of this.

And you were going to have to prove that mettle against one of the strongest and toughest of your kind. Adrenaline fueled by your enthusiasm sends you flying fist first at Vegeta again, to no surprise he had phased out of sight before the hit could land and you sense him behind you, ducking out of the way of his white boot cutting through the air. The spike in his ki releases his super saiyan form. "Let's see what you're really made of, come at me with everything!" He orders, throwing his arm out as a wave of energy bursts from his palm. You lift your own arm and focus your energy in front of your hand, the hot energy splitting in half on contact and flying pass you taking out the faux towers of rock behind you. Emerging from the tail end of the blast, Vegeta strikes down with a heavy fist your hand barely had enough time to guard against. He expected it and before you knew it your wrist was grabbed and you're flung high in the air, another wave of ki following behind you. You're able to spin yourself around and release a quick blast of your own to explode it away from you. 

"What a joke. If all you can do is poorly defend yourself after training with Kakarot, I am not impressed. Perhaps you didn't understand me." Vegeta raises a clenched fist and charges his energy up, rattling everything around as he pushed into the Super Saiyan 2 power. "Give me all you got or perish right here for wasting my time!" A grim tone settles in his words, the winds of his aura whipping loudly around his body.

You don't appear phased by his shift, all too familiar with the style of "fight hard or die" Vegeta was known for in his training. You barely gave anything considered effort despite keeping pace with the Super Saiyan form in your base form, but it would be pointless to continue on in your current state if he knew there was more behind you already. Opting to save the best for last, you comply with his threat. "So much for dramatic flare." You brace your body and build up your energy to match Vegeta's, wild and golden Super Saiyan 2 aura consuming your body. A concentration of ki appears in your hand, multiple blasts bolting from it and all locked onto Vegeta who charges toward you swatting each blast with ease from his line of sight. 

You break into a collision of powered up melee attacks against each other vibrating the air with each attack, the impact releasing waves of pure force like ripples on a surface of water. It only further excited you, keeping on par with the Prince of all saiyans and knowing there was more to come, no more holding back for your sake. You were strong enough to endure, fast enough to keep up and clever enough to have fun with it. The Super Saiyan 2 clash went on for a bit, hitting the climax with a beam struggle that didn't seem to sit too well with Vegeta. Your base form kept up with his Super Saiyan transformations before and your own ascension felt this underwhelming to his now? No, you're still holding back something and he doesn't like it. Toying with him like a game was a mistake and if you weren't, then your doom was approaching. 

"Enough of this!" He reinforces his ki blast with an extra push of power that allowed it to push through yours, you spiking your own energy to endure the full brunt of the powerful beam. Re-emerging with a smirk, you brush your shoulder off and settle back into your fighting stance. "If you're so tough as a Super Saiyan, you should have no real issue keeping up with a god." Vegeta grunts as the golden glow deepened to red, bright blonde hair and azure eyes shifting to a crimson shade that settled in his features. Flattering upon him under the glow of the moon. 

"Now we're getting somewhere. As you wish, Prince Vegeta." Once again your power increases, that sharp, electrified aura becoming firey and golden hair growing in length down your backside. Super Saiyan 3 in full glory zips forward at full speed toward the crimson saiyan as the battle raged on. To say Vegeta's surprised at your pacing nigh par with his in that form was an understatement, but you were training with Goku who, too, could access the form at will. You're pushing back on him with more of will to overpower than to match and defend what was to come. Amazing, but he was not going to let this embarrass his god form. He knew that the super saiyan 3 transformation burned through energy as much as it gave you a power boost and would be your ruin soon enough. All that flashy presentation would amount to nothing in the end.

Whis and Goku continue to watch, the restless orange-clad saiyan bouncing his leg as he observed you go through all your transformations to keep up with Vegeta. "Super Saiyan 3 battling against the Super Saiyan God form? That's certainly intriguing considering the last I saw of that transformation in battle. You appeared to just be flailing away at Lord Beerus when you used it, Goku." Whis laughs, teasingly. "But here is your protege going blow for blow with your rival in that form, now isn't that something?" 

"Yeah, well that was before I knew god power was even possible. Super Saiyan 3 was as strong as I could get on my own before you and Lord Beerus showed up. And besides that (y/n)'s a lot tougher than you think. She's just getting started." Goku humbly admits scratching behind his own head as he looked at Whis. "Still..." He returns his gaze to you serpentining through an onslaught of Big Bang attacks, charging forward unleash your fury upon Vegeta once again. "What is she waiting for..." He mutters to himself, Whis' giving him a look out the corner of his eye. The display did well to provide entertainment for your spectators, surprising Whis that these "flashy" transformations of yours could give Vegeta some trouble in maintaining the upper hand and exciting Goku who had become the most familiar fighting your SS3 form in his God form, anticipating your every movement though no actively battling you. How Vegeta was attacking you now was as if he as actually trying to erase you from existence. The jump in your power was more bigger than he previously expected, that knowledge chipping away his inhibitions of still keeping some- _very little_ \- restraint in his attacks. You weren't a challenge to him yet, but you weren't exactly something to drop his guard on, either. A relentless beast adapting to battle and striving to put on a good show. Behind his annoyance, there was indeed pride in your efforts to come this far. He's heard of what you're doing as the Conton City Hero and he's satisfied to know you're not resting on your current strength. There's always a new level to reach.

Goku knows this better than the Prince. Standing up from his seat he steps to the edge of the rock formation and calls down to you."Why are you still holding back? Go ahead and let loose!" Goku shouts out. "I get it now, Vegeta's all yours! Show him the real extent of your power already!" The battle crawls to halt from his words.

"What is that clown blabbering on about now?" Vegeta pauses, glancing for a moment toward the two onlookers and is taken aback for a moment. "Don't tell me- Could it be you've also achieve the power of a Super Saiyan God?"

You stopped to stare at Goku, too, seeing him nod his head and give you an approving thumbs up. A cocky grin spreading on your lips as you lower your head and chuckle a little. "Actually..." You answer Vegeta, The Super Saiyan 3 transformation dissipates completely from your body, putting you back in your base form and you settle with a deep breath. Your tail, having settled it around your waist before the fight, loosens and swings gracefully behind you. "I've got something more my speed." You lift your hand as a bright glow of a ki sphere illuminates your form in contrast to the fake moon. Vegeta immediately recognizes the energy ball. While curious of what you intended to do, why you would attempt to do that, it only led to one result. A futile one if you thought a Great Ape form was going to best him. The sphere is tossed into the air and spreads allowing you to take in the energy it generated around you. Your dark irises vanish into the white of your eye as your entire body pulses in response. Both Vegeta and Whis are focused on you and what was happening while Goku continued to smile, excitedly watching.

"Here comes the best part." Goku hints.

You clench your hands and brace your body at the internal surge of energy building in your core, canines in your jaw sharpen and your hair whipping around your face in a frenzy. The ki enveloping your form changes from that familiar gold aura to a ruby red tint and your entire body takes on a gold, almost blinding display with the outline of your silhouette the only visible image Vegeta and Goku can make out. Whis is able to watch without issue, eyes lifting in awe. You release the power at the apex of it's build, a perfect orb of energy shooting pillar-like beams high into the air above you and down beneath the crust of the ground. A howl from deep in your belly that tore through your throat and fell to listening ears as the roar of a Great Ape shaking the entire arena. The sound alone and the peak of your energy almost stuns Vegeta.

"W-What?! That's not a Great Ape transformation. What the hell is this?"

What emerges from the smoke and fading light display was not a Great Ape at all, but you in a humanoid, ape-like form. Scarlet fur wrapped around your body with the exception of your chest modestly hidden behind the spandex fabric that remained of your upper body wear. Slowly you bring air back into your lungs and close your eyes reigning in control of your massive energy, color returned to the white voids when you opened them back, that fierce teal stare in your irises looking Vegeta dead on through the thick, dark bangs of your wild mane. You narrow your gaze upon the red Prince and gave a cocky smirk.

"Oh my! What is that transformation? Here I thought Super Saiyans and Giant Apes were all you saiyans were capable of!" The awestruck Whis rises from his seat looking over the form and amazed by the vast shift of your power.

"It's called a Super Saiyan 4." Goku happily informs, "We've been training it for a bit. It's crazy powerful, unlike anything I've seen before."

Vegeta, stunned by the overheard implication of yet a new avenue of forms for saiyans breaks out of his own awe to speak, "That's a Super Saiyan transformation?! Impossible. It's as if.. You're a Great Ape and a Super Saiyan at the same time."

You hum satisfied at the reaction the reveal garnered and chuckled. "Sorry to hold this back from you." You speak, voice a sultry and collected tone as you inspect your hand before flipping your bangs out of your face. "Still working out the kinks but.. I figured it'll give you a worthy challenge." The more you wielded the form, the harder it was to call it a Super Saiyan transformation. This form is in a class of it's own. More like a mastered Great Ape form, it's raw and feels like a natural, steady fire in your veins unlike the golden forms that bounced energy all through your body so fast it had to be burned off as fast as you generated it. Your senses all heightened with the perks of that primal energy only ever accessed through the transformation of looking at a moon, but with control over it. No drawbacks of your speed and technique by becoming larger in size. This was your raw power maximized. You were really going to have to repay Nappa and Raditz for showing you how to create fake moons.

"Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta repeats, masking his surprise with that deeply set in glare of his. "You really think that form is going to stand up to a Super Saiyan God?"

You cut your eyes to Goku for a moment and look back towards the godly prince, answering with a raised finger and tapping the side of your nose with a wider smirk.

"Don't get cocky!" The Prince growls, clenching his fist at you. "Need I remind you I am nothing like that coddling Kakarot? We will not be holding anything back from this moment on, got that?!"

"That's fine." You respond, bouncing from one foot to the other to loosen yourself up, downright mocking in your playful demeanor as you raise your fists. "I would be worried if you did." A terrible trait you've inherited from your instructor and it rightfully shows in how that vein throbbed on the snarling Prince's forehead.

"Insolent little-" Vegeta snaps into a loud roar, that bright blue aura consuming all that was red in his features, decimating the turf beneath and formations around him in the process. He visibly disappears from your sight and the sensation of his ki lost to your ability to sense god power should give him that advantage. Yet his fist is stopped when he reappears, caught by your hand and blocking it from your face much to his and the spectating Whis' surprise. You lift your other hand pointing all your fingers directly at his breastplate. A one-inch punch slams against the battle armor and he is sent flying back away from you at high speed. Another happily obtained skill from Goku and a small payback for him you knew the lovable saiyan would appreciate. One didn't need to sense god Ki when your heightened senses allowed you to sniff him out, a lesson even Goku learned the hard way in your training before you revealed it. That and the sensation of the air splitting in response to Vegeta's energy pushing through made it impossible to sneak up on you in this form. Even Whis, who was a blind-spot to you before held a distinct smell to him, this airy scent that you could only relate to as the sensation of peppermint in your nose. Sharp and lingering, unlike the two saiyans who carried very distinct aromas that was just... _saiyan musk_ and whatever food they ate and hygienic product was hanging on them and lack thereof. 

Vegeta reappeared once again in front of you and you're back on the defense as he lashed out, you a red blur ducking and dodging the swing of his punches before actually blocking them with your shins, cockily tucking your arms beneath your breasts. "So are we not holding back anymore, or-" You tilt your head, only to have your leg grabbed and Vegeta swinging you around by the limb before hurling you into a cluster of rocks, a barrage of ki blasts falling behind you.

As the battle went on, Whis' studious eyes studied your movements and read into your energy deeply, a thoughtful hum to himself with a deep consideration hanging on the tip of thoughts. "The Hero of Conton City is still your current pupil, is that right Goku?" He finally asks.

Goku is barely able to turn away to look at Whis. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then you too have learned to transform into that, this Super Saiyan 4?"

He shakes his head, "No dice. Don't get me wrong, I've tried but apparently you have to have a tail to do so." Goku emphasizes with a thumb pointed behind him. "Everyone here calls it Super Saiyan 4, but it's like turning into one of those giant monkeys. Even then, it's so much more than that." He looks at Whis more carefully as he continued to watch you and the Blue Vegeta exchange blows a little more harsh than a simple, friendly spar. It had gotten serious, but for you saiyans it was only getting more fun. Goku grins and lets out a light laugh as he turned back to watch. "..I know you sense it too, the rate at how quickly she becomes more powerful. It's amazing. There's really something to this Time Patrol thing that helps anyone become stronger." 

"That is true. The Supreme Kai of Time is intent on keeping her litle hero in her pocket for a long time. I wonder.." Whis' voice trails off for a moment continuing to read into your movements. "It may be her saiyan heritage, but I feel there is something different in this one that's better off acquired in a more challenging environment. While she may not have your, shall we say, _exuberance_ or Vegeta's tenacity, the aptitude for fighting is something I can't deny has potential of something of a god. It's faint but.. _There is divine energy in her._ " Whis concludes with an intrigued grin of his own. "Did you know she stood up against an enraged Lord Beerus?" The Angel adds, turning his gaze back to Goku. He would imagine being your Instructor you would mention facing off the God of Destruction of this universe. " _With my aide, of course_. Lord Beerus was particularly vocal of how it pleased him to spar with her to alleviate his vexations, as well. She even continued to come at me after he bowed out of the fight. Her learning curve was evident even there, but for a mortal who can not tap into the power of a god yet battle against one so relentlessly, her adaptability is astounding. As her fighting teacher, what do you think?" 

Goku could fill a book and go on for hours more about fighting with you and your advancements as his star pupil. He's never really had the chance to gloat about someone he personally helped become stronger before and the pride in the results really made him happy. He smiles fondly at you, eyes tracking your quick movements against the speed of Vegeta's, the entirety of the arena trembling from each collide of your powers. "You're right about that.. She's something special. When she's focused on getting something she wants, she can be downright scary. It's like you said, her technique's unlike anything I've ever seen before. She even fought me while I was in my Super Saiyan Blue and Ultra Instinct form, too. This Fu guy had given her some of his energy and she came at me like a wild animal." He recalls to Whis, though you would spin a different tale given the chance. "That power's gone, but she's been training more and more ever since to get to that level again. It's how she discovered she can become Super Saiyan 4. But deep down I know she can go to a level even beyond and become a Super Saiyan God like me. I want to help her become stronger so she can master that power and one day we can fight without holding back."

Whis' brows lift, he himself almost humbled by the praise from your current teacher. "How sweet of you, Goku. If you are certain about something like that... Am I to believe she doesn't know?"

"Not yet.." He shakes his head. "She's still growing on her own and getting use to this new form. I don't wanna overwhelm her. I want her to feel it out herself so she knows her hard work is really paying off. Between you and me, I can't wait to see her become that powerful. Then we can become even more stronger together!" 

"I see.." Whis lets out a knowing titter and stands up from his seat again. "Perhaps I am feeling a little generous. Maybe there is something I can do to assist and the Supreme Kai of Time can hold onto her City Hero a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't" excuse # 9001: 'I can't write Vegeta so he's used for comedy purpose in the first half and story fodder for the remainder but I do cherish him as a character and 90% sure he doesn't wear a cup with his battle suit so wink wink to you, your highness."
> 
> Side Note: Reader and Vegeta are the same height in my eyes and Goku loves that they could do the fusion dance without height getting in the way and wants to spar with a fusion for once and he just wants his smols to be great and that's neat to me. ♥


	9. Epilogue - The Best Part pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all your hard work finally pays off

"Final-!!!" Outstretched hands come together as the yellow energy sparked wildly in front of Vegeta. 

You were beginning to feel the limit of your stamina drawing close, and by the look of Vegeta he had to be about the same if he was going for a big attack like that. And still it seemed to your onlookers neither of you were going to let up just yet. This was the most fun you've enjoyed training lately with someone else and you were thankful it was your former master to truly test the limits of this new form you've achieved. It was some cheap gimmick to him at first, using a fake moon to tap into it and The Saiyan Prince saw fit to destroy the phenomenon hovering in the air to prove it, intent on seeing you revert back to your normal state. Unexpectedly to him, you remained in the powerful red state further proving your growth with the form. You no longer needed the fake moon after you had already converted to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, however you understood the reliance of the energy ball to reach it and Vegeta's action only further proved that the right person with the worse intentions for you won't allow you to get that far. It was unfortunately a level you had not achieved yet, but were working towards. Alongside Goku, Vegeta gave you more reason to push it further, dig deeper. You could never regret it if you truly gave it everything you had. 

Standing your ground, you position your hands in another familiar pose with a sphere of violet ki charging and growing in size. An almost feral smile grows into your features. _"GALICK GUN!"_ You sound off loud and proud, red aura of your transformation building around you as you charged the attack. The winds of the two expanding forces pushed and pulled against the gravity of the platform, visible spirals of air carrying loose rocks high and far. You find the peak of your charge and hold it as best you could for the right moment.

"-FLASH!!" Vegeta roars out, the destructive yellow ki first erupting in a perfect ball of power in front of him only seconds before the impressive beam itself flies directly at you with an almost unreadable speed as it carves up the ground in its path. You quickly suck in a deep breath and vanish right before his sights from the course of the Final Flash. The godly blue eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?!" He feels your energy reemerge behind him and looks over his shoulder to see your scarlet figure highlighted by the purple energy in point blank range. Vegeta is stunned.

"-FIRE!" You howl as you began to release the grand ki blast. Suddenly your entire body seizes up against your will before the galick gun could unleash upon the stupefied Prince. The blast blinks a few times before fading out entirely and your bright eyes disappear into white voids before you collapse face first onto the ground in a motionless heap. Your body shines with a golden hue again and in a mist of bright particles you return to your base form. For a moment it's silent, short of held huff of breath leaving Vegeta. He turns around to properly face your body. Your fingers are the first to show signs of life as the rest of your body slowly stirred. You drag your arms to lift your upper body off the dirt. "D-Damn it.. was sure I had it that t-time." You struggle to speak, pulling the rest of your body onto your knees. "Just strained my body through all the energy again." You huff, letting out a breathless laugh. Maybe it was a gimmick, after all. You couldn't warp with the Super Kamehameha wave as you were training yourself before, but you hoped a different type of attack would allow you to succeed the maneuver at least once. Instead, you were left without much energy to defend yourself at the mercy of Vegeta to decide the outcome of your spar. You don't even look up at him knowing how pathetic it was to recklessly attempt something you weren't very good at just yet. You would be dead in a real fight by now.

Vegeta took in a deep breath staring down at you, then chuckles to himself. "Look at you. Pushing the likes of me to give my all in a fight. You must feel so proud of yourself getting me this riled up." He grins at you, the Super Saiyan Blue aura vanishing. Hair and eyes darken to their normal color as he lowers himself a little with a hand extended out to you. The white of his glove catches your eye and you lift your head in surprise to see this gratifying smirk worn in his features. "I was right to agree to spar with you. That's enough for now. I see where your power has grown... And I commend your efforts." The Prince congratulates you. 

You stare at Vegeta for a moment and take his hand as he effortlessly pulls you back up to your feet with a light sway in your footing. "T-Thank you, Prince Vegeta." Is this real or was he waiting for you to drop your guard and sucker punch you like he did Goku? You've fallen for it before in the beginnings of your training with him and he sees the fully justified furrow in your brow as you cautiously watch his face for any signs of double cross, yet what you get is that infamous glare with a noticeably softer furrow in his brow.

"What's with that look? I said we're done already... This Super Saiyan 4 or whatever you call it, did you learn this out on your Time Patrol missions? It's amusing _enough_."

A humbled smile finds its way into your features. "Sorta, yeah." You nod, looking into your hands as only the remnants of the transformation's furious heat remained in your veins. "It's not god ki by any means, that's for sure. But its more power than I've ever had on my own and it took a few tries before I could get it under control." And one day you wouldn't need to create a fake moon to tap into it. You hear Vegeta scoff and you look back up to him.

"Don't discredit yourself. Power is power. It's what you do with it that counts. Yours gives you enough strength to even the playing field against a Super Saiyan God, after all." He turns away from you, looking elsewhere as he tucked his arms against his chest in his reserved way. "Train it right. Get nice and strong, and we'll continue this battle another day when you're not so sloppy."

Your admiration for Vegeta was an understatement. It took everything in you not to give your former master a hug out of pure joy from the sentiment of his words. Goku had certainly done it so much with you in your training lately you were expecting it, but that again was just a thing between you two. Vegeta has never been the type and Goku's infectious excitement was hard to ignore when it gave you such pride and joy. You could only smile delightfully at the acknowledgement and let your chest swell with fulfillment. Your Prince has praised you. "Yes sir!" You nod and as if on cue, Goku had almost knocked you over when he flew into you with Whis approaching behind him, your chest pressed against his when he tightly hugged you.

"You were amazing out there! Told ya she was tough, Whis!" Goku beamed rubbing his cheek against yours as all your sore and drained muscles screamed out at once for freedom. Then he holds you up at arms length like you weighed no more than a feather. "Well done! I couldn't be more proud of you! You almost had Vegeta beat there." A warning growl stirs in Goku's direction from Vegeta.

"K-Kakarot, put me down!" You sheepishly smile with how embarrassing this looked but you couldn't hide how happy you felt with yourself anymore than he could. As he lowers you back down, a hand playfully slaps against your back making your spine stiffs with pain under the contact, slowly tilting forward as you're met with the ground again. Goku quickly apologizes helping you back up to your feet.

"Yes, bravo! What an exhilarating session. I must say, I didn't expect this to be so entertaining. Vegeta must have really took it easy on you." Whis adds to the salute to you, the armored saiyan scoffing without another word on that matter. "But I suppose I shouldn't have hoped for less from the Conton City Hero. You've really surprised me." He continues with a confident grin and keen eyes. "So you have made it easy to come to this decision."

"Decision?" You query, brushing dirt from yourself.

"Mm-hmm. I have decided to extend to you, Hero, my tutelage." Whis smiles more delightfully at you. Vegeta practically jumps around in shock at the declaration as you gape up at The Angel. "And if you so decide, you may continue to tend to your duties as a Time Patroller. I have seen enough of your abilities to recognize the potential you hold. You've got the right stuff." He continues with a glance at Goku before settling his eyes back on your dumbstruck face. "I will speak with The Supreme Kai of Time about it, but I am sure she will be more than willing to meet my requirements to train you. Not just anyone can endure my training, after all."

You tried so hard to convince yourself you would never want that, fighting back the thrill of the challenge to come with training as god as not to invoke the eye of the current destroyer and Prince in training. And even when you couldn't Supreme Kai of Time was right there standing her ground for you and berating The Angel for trying to "steal" you. Now Whis outright presented it to you so specifically, no promise of becoming a God of Destruction, no giving up being a Time Patroller. You would get the same training as the two saiyans you looked up to. Join them in the realm of the gods. The ascension you craved to make a change for the better. How could you say no now if The Celestial was willing to make a special exception for it just for you? "R-Really?! So I don't have to agree to be a God of Destruction?!" You step forward to him, apprehensive and hopeful. Or perhaps edged forward by Goku with his hands still on your shoulders from helping you up. "You'll really train me, Lord Whis?!"

"Oh, I'd be delighted." He laughs brightly. "I can assume you will accept without further questions, but you do not have to decide right now. I will give you one week's time to think it over. You will have more than enough time to make the preparations you need before I return if you still choose to accept it." Whis explains with an instructive finger wagging. You're left speechless, voice caught in your throat at how hyped up you felt for it. 

Goku leaped into your line of sight. "Isn't this exciting? We'll all get to train together after all! You're not gonna find any better training than with Whis, guarantee!"

You let out an excited yell and threw your arms up in glee, the action casting aside the ache in your body with renewed vigor. "This is crazy! Hell, maybe one day I'll be some Super Saiyan 4 God!" You practically vibrate with excitement. "Great Ape God? I don't even know what to call it! Would it even be blue?!"

" _Tch_ , Look at you already going and getting a big head about it. You still got a long ways to go if you even think you're close to becoming a Super Saiyan God _anything_. Which means I'm gonna be even harder on you in training than before. No more slacking off with this oaf!" Vegeta approaches you, not even his resting glare could sour how you felt right now.

"He's just as proud of you as the rest of us, no need to be so shy about it Vegeta. (Y/n) our rival now! You said it yourself she was a warrior worthy of training with you, after all." Goku teases him, to which the armored saiyan shoots his hardened glare at the taller saiyan.

"S-Shut up, you clown! Don't speak as if you know my thoughts!"

You let out a laugh at their banter when suddenly your communicator began to ring in your ear. You press the button as Trunks' voice sounds off explaining of a change in history that immediately needed your help. Seems it couldn't wait if they were calling you in on your rest day, but it was odd to you that he informed you to meet at the Time Machines rather than the Time Nest itself for briefing. You didn't give it too much thought. "Well, duty calls." You announce as you turn your attention back to the trio. "Thank you again for sparring with me, Prince Vegeta. And thank you Lord Whis! I hope I am able to meet your expectations." You bow respectfully to the tall angel.

"Right, then its my turn to spar with Vegeta. Let's go all out right here and now!" Goku declares, wasting no time powering himself up into Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta response with a vain grin and reawakened his Blue form as well. "Fine with me."

"I'll see you guys later." You dismiss yourself with a farewell salute and leap into the air.

"-Oh wait! Hey! (Y/n)!" Goku calls out to you before you could get too far in the air, making you look back down at him frantically waving both his arms for your attention as you hover back over towards him. 

"What? I forget something?" You questioned, your face promptly captured by his large hands and met with a small and tender kiss to your lips from the taller saiyan. Your tail stood up straight and your entire body stiffen under the contact alongside the surprised sound that came from The Saiyan Prince. He withdraws enough for your surprised dark eyes to lock with the godly blue of his irises. "I didn't get to kiss you today." He explains in satisfied joy having gotten what he wanted. Your voice is stuck in your throat as your cheeks flush red. All this time he has never once kissed you in either of his God forms and the energy sparking on his lips onto yours electrified your whole body like a conductor to his innocent affection. An all new sensation in an all too good way. Surely you would float away against your will, lifted with the taste of rapture if he wasn't holding onto you.

Your gaze cuts to Vegeta and Whis and your pupils shrink at their stares. You don't know why, but their gaze made you feel more exposed than the Time Nest hearing you have sex with him. "Y-Yeah.." You finally answer,or rather squeak. _It's all you can say_.

He lets out a giddy laugh, a playfully sound made sinful to your ears in his Blue Form and he releases you, sending you off with another wave as you took off at full speed lest you make a fool of yourself by staying any longer. "Good luck on your mission today! See ya later!"

"I-I thought you were joking when you said that idiot found a girlfriend, I didn't know you meant (y/n)! You didn't think it was important to mention that, Whis?!" Vegeta voices snapping out of his own stupor, Whis only looking down at him seeming bewildered by his questioning.

"Oh? Why would I joke about something like that? Could have sworn I was as clear as I needed to be about it. Did it even matter to begin with if (y/n) was Goku's lover?" Whis thoughtfully speaks before sighing, feigning defeat with a fake pout and a hand on his cheek "My, my, mortal courting is much more complex than I imagined it to be, then."

The evidence then clicked in the Prince's mind, your lack of flinching when the taller saiyan leaned in your face as he did to him before your arrival at the academy, the whispering away from him when Whis descended upon you all and that doting on you just moments ago. It seemed like "Normal Kakarot Behavior" to him, the large saiyan able to pull in casual companionship from anyone he meets but it all made more sense to him now when it came down to you. "Kakarot this is what you've been doing with your students?!"

"Huh? What do you mean, the kissing thing? No, I don't do that with _all_ of them." Goku's honest, yet vague answer leaves Vegeta to think there were others besides you he planted those farewell kisses on and questions his own years of knowledge of knowing the saiyan he called his rival. "Don't you kiss Bulma before you go anywhere, Vegeta?"

**_"D-Don't ask me about that!"_ **

You couldn't help but touch your lips at the sensation he left there, that flutter in your chest and tingle all through your insides. The taste of god power, and a dangerous reminder of what control those lips of his could have over you. While you flew toward the Time Machine Plaza, there was a lot to wrap your mind around from today already. Most importantly, you were going to be trained by Whis! A new opportunity to reach a new level of power was just waiting for you in a week and nothing was going to stop it. You would train alongside Goku and Vegeta. '(Y/n) is our rival now!' Goku's voice replays in your head. And you smile at it for a moment. Their rival. "...FUCK!" Your face twists to anguish as you scream out realizing you were agreeing to your doom. You did the very thing you set out not to do and that was getting involved in their pissing contest. You did have a week to reconsider for your own sake, but you didn't want to waste an opportunity like that. You'd never forgive yourself squandering it over something so petty as their butting heads. There was plenty of time to figure things out, but for now you put the thought aside for the mission awaiting you. 

* * *

  
A few hours had passed when you found Goku, Vegeta, and Whis still in the training zone. The two saiyans were sprawled out on the ground in their base forms and attires tattered up, catching their breaths as Whis stood over them looking in tip top shape. You can tell they had been training with the Angel instead of each other this time and found themselves on the losing end.

"Ah.. I don't think I can move my body anymore. I haven't gotten to train like that in a while." You hear Goku complain as you returned, landing onto the damaged platform and greeted by Whis' smile. "Welcome back. I hope your mission was a success." He waves a hand at you, prompting the two other saiyans to look your way, too tired to do much else at the moment.

"Piece of cake." You nod with a sheepish smile and a thumbs up, poorly hiding the full story but nothing worth an interrogation from the trio."Guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you guys still here." You add as you moved to stand over Goku wearily smiling up at you.

As it turned out, you were not summoned to this important mission by Trunks at all. It was Fu. You knew that new symbol on your communicator was going to come back to haunt you and finding the red-eyed demon leaning against a time machine immediately put you on your guard despite his casual and friendly _"Hey buddy!"_ greeting. Turns out he wanted your help to test out a new device he created that amplifies one's powers tenfold, but at the price of sucking on your life force to do so. You almost wish you hesitated more on agreeing to help him but he had all too soon snapped the device onto your body and your only choice was to tag along. Not only for your own sake, but to be sure he wasn't up to anything nefarious with it. The Time Nest crew weren't exactly trusting of him just yet and you had learned to remain wary as well. You played his game for the time and he more than pleased him with the results. A few scuffles he set up to have you test the power of the device and he was on his way with his results, leaving with an ominous declaration of checking in on his "best buddy". 

To say you were tired after that was an understatement. You felt like you were really put through the ringer and was more sore than before, a nasty little side effect from that energy absorbing machine. But some energy from the device lingered in you enough you could carry on the rest of your day. You've pushed through worse with less, but maybe a _real_ day off wouldn't be so bad about this time. 

"Actually, I should be returning to My Lord now. He should be rolling over from his nap and expecting tea and dinner any moment. Ta-ta for now, everyone. Remember to continue training diligently! And (Y/n).." His eyes smile at you and he nods his head in your direction. "I will be seeing you soon." A tap of his staff and Whis vanishes in a blink of light.

Vegeta is the first to make it on his feet with some grunts, attempting to mask his straining movements behind his resting frown as he collects himself with an obvious stiff stance. Goku had made it up on a knee before you instinctively leaned over and looped his large arm over your shoulders to help him the rest of the way to his feet. "I gotcha. All that fuss to fight and now look at ya. What a mess." Your softened voice teases. He flashes you his kind smile and huffs out a meek laugh, cringing at the flex against his ribs and holds a hand over the soreness. "Whis really put the boot to you guys, huh?" You ask placing your hand over his for some added support to which he first answer with a nod, almost hesitant to speak from the injury. 

"Y-Yeah, guess I have been slacking on my own training a bit." Goku groans, though still trying to smile his way through the pain. Rare to find this moment reversed, usually he is the one helping you up after a thorough training. But you can't help but be enamored by his attempt to remain tough and smile tenderly in return. "So did you meet anyone strong on your mission this time?" He asks, never skipping a beat for details of any such encounters after every one. Your grin grows and you nod your head.

"Pretty strong!" You indulged, your tail gleefully swaying side to side seeing renewed excitement in his weary expression. "You wouldn't believe how tough these guys were, but they were no match for me of course. I'll tell ya all about it later." You see that twinkle in his eyes and can't help but lose yourself in them. The quiet stare between you completely dismissing the remaining body amongst you, to which he reminds you of his presence with an irritated growl.

"How annoying. Training with the two of you going at each other like that. _Have some restraint already_." Vegeta scoffs as he turns away, seeming to be disgusted by the tender exchanges between you. Still managing to hold himself together despite the obvious weary, he glances over his shoulder in your direction. "Whatever... (Y/n), I'll be back in a few days to spar again before your training with Whis. Leave that idiot at home next time." The Prince declares before taking off himself, an illuminated blip in the sky as he disappeared behind a few of the city buildings. 

"Oh..Okay." You murmur as you turn your gaze back at Goku. "Alright, we're going home to get you a healing capsule." Wasting no time carefully maneuvering yourself underneath the larger saiyan until he was draped along your back. Between the two of you, you had the most energy at the moment and you didn't hesitate to put your own soreness aside to help him for once. You leap before he can make a fuss about it and start flying back toward your living quarters, but he doesn't stay quiet about it too long.

"Y-You don't have to carry me like this.. I can still use my Instant Transmission, ya know.." Goku pouts in half-hearted protest, your difference in size making him feel somewhat precarious on your back, but you shrug giving no signs of struggle in supporting the bigger saiyan in your flight. "Yeah, well save your energy.. Besides how often do I get to piggyback you for a change? It's fine." You smirk. "And don't worry, I won't tell Vegeta if you like it." You glance behind at him with a teasing laugh. He tries to laugh with you only to cringe again from that sore spot in his mid section. It only serves to him yielding to the ride and leaning further into your back, large arms hanging off your shoulders. 

"Ya know, the best part is we still have all that food waiting for us." He adds to distract from his pain, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved right about now." You had completely forgotten about the many dishes delivered to you two today in all the fuss.

"Healing capsule first, _then food_." You insisted. 

When you finally returned home, you weren't too keen to find your delectable spread just as you had left it. Sitting out and settling on itself for hours. _Stiff. Dried out. Cold._ You glare at Goku from the corner of your eye who immediately averts his eyes when he sees you turn his way. "Couldn't even store it away before rushing off to Vegeta, huh?" All you get from him is a sheepish laugh as he rubs at the back of his neck, even going as far as playing up his pain. An exasperated sigh falling from you before you got him the healing capsule. If either of you knew how to cook a decent meal it wouldn't be that bad to reheat everything in the stove. There's never actually been a time you had to reheat food like this, usually there was nothing left to recook. But he comes up with an effective alternative to heat everything back up, infusing the heat of his own renewed energy with the plates until the decadent scents of the warmed delicacies started to fill the air from each dish and you're stuffing your faces again in no time. They're not perfect, but they're just right for what you both need. Bellies rightfully refilled, You raise your head from your cleaned plate looking at him gulp down a canned drink.

"Hey.." You interrupt him, your voice soft with content and a gentle hand on his toned forearm for his attention. "I'm gonna see if Supreme Kai of Time will let me off tomorrow. Let's say.. we go hang out on Vampa for a while? Check up on your new friends. I'd like to formally meet the guy who excites you more than me lately." A casual suggestion made with a playfully raised brow before drawing your hands in and twiddling your fingers without thought. "After that we can finally go fishing... _Remember_ , you promised you would show me how. Just.. It's just the two of us for the rest of the day.. Okay?" There's a gentle tilt in your head turning your charm up in the larger saiyan's eyes as he watched you speak. He, of course, grinned at the idea and was already pumped up for all the activities.

"I like the sound of that." He agrees without hesitation. "And I know of a great place to go for fishing. Nice big ones to catch, and tasty too!"

Constantly filling in for missions and working to improve your Super Saiyan 3 and 4 form abilities all but consumed your time spent together, and while Goku is happy to tag along wishing for another run-in with Fu or some other strong force of the cosmos, it was still all work. _Too much of it lately._ You didn't think you would miss that down time of the lock down so much when there was truly nothing to do but simply enjoy each other's company. **_And fuck,_** so much. On and off throughout a single day, in between days amidst the slow pick up of missions.The lovable saiyan acting more as your patrol partner than your instructor, more of a teacher again than a lover. The cycle of time patrols and training had seriously began to overtake everything else and Goku was just left to go with the flow of it without complaint. Willing and ready to see you break your limits. He more than you deserved a break. _A real one_. No training, no patrols, no Conton City. Just for a day, at least. You miss that little world of you and him, and getting to see him in casual clothes would be a nice bonus. It's special to you, seeing him in anything but that orange gi. There was something about the way he looked once in a human-fashioned t-shirt and jeans that truly complimented him. You gave him the same eye he gives you now whenever you don the saiyan battle attire. Already, your mind had put together the perfect outfit for him.

"Then it's a date." Your soft, yet excited laugh never losing his gaze. You actually fail to notice the heavy linger of his eyes this time. Both your arms are extended above your head as you stretched out your spine with a strained moan and a hefty yawn. "Until then, a nap is what I need. Got a lot of cleaning to do."

"Tired, huh?" You look up at him when he suddenly stands up from his seat. The larger saiyan is staring you dead on, your gaze finding those wide, bright eyes and innocent smile and recognizing the opposite when he tilts his head and his eyebrows slightly narrow. His silence gave him away immediately and you furrow your brow at his intentions.

"... _No_." You whine childishly, watching him more carefully when his smile grew and eyes narrowed further upon you. Never had such a kind expression come off so predatory, but you've come to learn it well. He took a step closer and you swiftly move out of your chair, attempting to put on your tough act against what would set you back if he got his way. "No Kakarot, I'm so sore from today already!" You argue, trying to stand your ground but you hadn't realized you backed away with each step forward he took until your backside bounced against a wall. Goku stalked closer with these slow steps and a crafty giggle until you were in arms reach, his hands coming to your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. "Hey, come on let's talk about this! W-we should be resting for to-!" You're cut off by his lips finding yours with an abrupt jerk of your body to his, a soft and tender kiss that stirred on the dormant, hot-blooded urge inside your core. Flipping it on like a switch. Immediately, you are reminded of that sweet electric fire shaking you up from earlier. You find strength to pull back enough to speak again. Not at all against the affection, just hoping to save it for later, maybe? _Your body still wants to wait, right?_ Not looking into those eyes "Aren't you tired?" You plead already faltering to his embrace, the rousing heat of his own body calling him forth again and a deeper kiss takes your mouth without any resistance from you. 

Your brain and body are up in turmoil at the loving touch making your eyes roll close when you drew your hips close to his. But, _somehow_ , you lift away again. "..D-Don't you wanna bath first?" You try again, breathlessly, a lustful shudder hitting his lips when he comes in again. You feel that heated energy build in your center and weaken your legs, needing to feel him between them. Again, regrettably, you pull back briefly. "I'm-..." Your train of thought collapses when you initiated the kiss this time, body moving to get closer against your better judgement. You were definitely going to be more than sore tomorrow. "-tired..Y-You know how you get after a sp-... _spar_ -" A muffled speech against his mouth.

You dare not reopen your eyes and find that ravenous, sable stare of his. It would all but completely shatter your willpower. But he's not giving up. This time Goku cradles your head in his hands, tongue easily finding the part in your lips and finding victory in a moan from you when it found yours to play with. Your hands draw against his chest and clenched on his lightly torn top, curling your fingers in the fabric in a needy pull for his hot skin underneath. Yes indeed, you had created a beast of carnal longing out of the kindhearted saiyan of Earth, going directly for the sensual stops of your body when his fingers traced the small of your back to pull you even closer and around the sensitive skin at the base of your tail. And his lips earning another moan from you when a trail of mouthy kisses follows the contour of your throat to where your neck and shoulder meet.

"...Who taught you how to kiss like that?" You utter in a love-drunk daze, tilting your head back to expose more of your skin for him. Those damn lips and their control over you. His voice hits your ears, that husky sound that was followed with a small laugh sucking all control from your body. "My (y/n)." Answered Goku. The feel of his lips suddenly become lighter on your skin until there was just his breath ghosting the surface. He lifts his head from your neck and you can feel his eyes on your face, your own fluttering open and locking with his gaze. 

"Uh, hey... You really like being close to me, right? Even though I'm not _"your type"_ and all." Goku asks, a quiet, bewildered pause from you following the sudden question. That passing thought you brought up months ago coming up now? It didn't occur to you he would hold onto that for this long. You can assume something sparked his need to voice this uncertainty after he kissed you in front of Vegeta and Whis, some critical words spoken by the Prince no less. Though you doubt he would have said anything disapproving, he couldn't possibly care that much on the matter. Still, you have never given Goku a reason to doubt you would not want to be with him. Strongly voiced, yet overall harmless threats to maim him beyond recognition for his recklessness here and there but that normally resolves to where you are now, all wrapped in his strong arms with a pacified temperament and the warmth between your thighs pleading for his full attention. 

All he does is say good things about you to everyone he knows or just met, tirelessly bragging about his star pupil all the while adorning you with deep and endless tenderness and passion. You've heard it said before from those who know of your relationship that Goku was lucky to have you, but in reality, maybe, it was the other way around. All he has without you is his desire to train beyond his limits for a new level and an empty home to return to when it's done, but the same goes for you as a Time Patroller. Your nature has made it difficult to put in words how you admire and respect his free spirit and innate ability to be both fierce and gentle. But it's what he deserves to hear.

"You're not. _Earth Boy_." You finally voice, a hand leaving his chest and smoothing the skin of his cheek. "You're better than that.." You began to bite on bottom lip as you lower your eyes to his chest, a deep pink glow rising in your cheeks. "Y-You're kind and selfless, helpful. _Powerful_." Your other hand traces a finger in circles on the exposed skin between his gi. "Genuine.. strong.. _h-handsome_.. I mean, look at you! You're built like a damn fortress and fight like a champion of champions. A-and every day with you is an adventure. Sure you are naive and careless at times, but that's the best part about you." You cut your eyes lower for a moment, face redder and immediately hidden against his chest. "- _Second best part._ I like all those things. They make you admirable..Very attractive and.. Umm..D-damn it, I don't know what else to say here! Y-You're just a very desirable guy, okay?! Who wouldn't want someone like you?" You throw your head up, an equally red-faced, awestruck Goku looking down at you as you try to mask your fluster with your temper. "And I'll fight anyone who says otherwise, you just watch!" He's heard enough. A large hand grips the back of your head and your breath is captured in a deep, eager kiss silencing you. It's brutal as it is passionate, a level of affection you have not seen without purposely rousing it out of him. Your entire body heats up under the clumsy roughness of it and before you know it his hands are undressing your hips and legs, bottoms dropped to the floor without care.

You're lifted from your feet in a smooth movement with your legs instinctively wrapping at his hips to support yourself and your bare ass resting in his powerful hand. You clench at his neck and shoulder as you devoured each other, breaking from the rough lip lock only to nuzzle and tease hard against the sensitive skin of his neck. You're all teeth and tongue, the act returned in kind when he sucks hungrily at yours wherever his nose inhaled the scent of you. His clothes frustrates you immediately when you reach his shoulder and you dig into the orange top with a grunt, straining the fabric to tear a perfect line down his back to the knotted sash around his waist. Every piece above it is snatched clean off. The heat of his freed muscles under your hands had you lovingly roll your hips against his jabbing bulge, biting on his exposed shoulder at the lack of desired friction against your bare warmth yet desperate to have it. He's been riling you up all day with no payoff and the anticipation was killing you. Tomorrow was too long a time to wait now. The wall is flush against your backside in response to your needy grinding and you feel the surface slide down your back. Your hold falters from his body as well, raising your head to notice you're being mounted up against the wall. Both of Goku's hands support your hips and alter between drawing your legs over his shoulders, balancing you between the wall and his broad frame.

He doesn't wait for you to settle before his warm lips kissed your wet clit, lustful eyes watching you arch at the touch. A bliss that immediately made you brace your hand against the wall and through the spiky hair, your jaw drops in a silent yet grateful whine for more. His lips spreads your moist folds with hungrier kisses until he finds the opening where he would normally shove himself into and dips his tongue inside you before he's back sucking on the sensitive tip of your aching bloom. Your thighs quickly seizing against his head with a more vocal cry from you before relaxing yourself into it. He's gotten better at this- _bless his enthusiastic heart for wanting to lear_ n, but your insides were pitifully weeping for something bigger. _Harder_. The way his tongue circled and opened you up was too good, however, and you're hips are grinding against the motion set, both hands bearing down on his skull and you hunch over with pathetic moans for release. Thankful his strength could support such one-sided treatment, though a muffled sound vibrates against your thighs prompting you to loosen your grip back to the wall behind you and all the more thankful for the high ceiling keeping you from hitting your head. His hands moved to your thighs as you had widened your legs to keep you up having sank against the wall a little in your wiggling to meet his tongue.

You're sent over with a resounding swear into the high ceiling when his lips close around your clit again, catching your restless hips just right. Once more finding a handful of thick hair in each hand, you shamelessly grind your hips against his mouth to ride out the sensation, all the more unstable in your perch as your legs drew in from your waves of pleasure. Relieved by the large hands saving you from yourself from slipping to the floor. You settle slowly against the wall, mind and body in a space of floaty and heavy at the same time, though you're limply letting yourself hang in his hold as he cleans you with his tongue. Goku's lips move to your inner thigh, giving the sensitive skin the same treatment. There's a faint sound of rustling fabric and you're sinking down the wall again. Your legs hang over his forearms now and his hands have a firm hold of your ass, a single motion from his hips sending his hard cock plunging into you. Another swear croaks out of you with your moans when that desired stretch finally finds you, a strangled, deep sound leaving Goku's throat as well. A steady and quick bounce of your hips to meet his thrusts sets a desperate pace. The kiss that follows is sloppy,slippery, his lips are wet from you and you welcome the taste yourself when you licked his lips.

Your insides flutter along his length still coming off the stimulation of your orgasm, each deeper caress stirring you up towards another sweet overflow. Your hands slip down to his neck as you brace them around it no longer feeling the wall support you, just the large hands roughly guiding your hips beyond your control to his own as your only leverage. You find his forehead pressed to yours, the tender touch somehow waking your hazed mind and you hear your own voice gasps some words in between your moans. "Transform" and "Blue" resonating the most to your own ears and his movements slow for a moment, coming to rest deep inside you. 

"If that's what you want.." Follows your needy plea. Goku stills his breath allowing his eyes to drift close and the blue aura flows upward around him. With a low purr-like shift to his tone, you can feel all his muscles expand and heat up under your hands. Even the girth of his member opened you up like never before making you switch from holding his neck to wrapping your arms all the way around, buried against that sweet spot inside you. He feels like he's vibrating under you and his hold on your body is much more hardened. You raise your eyes to meet the untamed blues staring back at you, this malicious and greedy leer framed by blue bangs that do not falter from yours. There was nothing soft about his eyes anymore. He ogles the sight of your flushed face for a moment, your expression of coming undone and hints of apprehension from his godly display. He reassures his tenderness with presses of his lips to your cheek lovingly, planting a few more soft kisses to your face as he switches from the harsh humps to a deep roll fully nudging himself inside you. It made it easier to rock yourself as best as you could in this hold. However, you practically jolt when he kisses your lips and that spark of energy tingles throughout your body. It sets Goku off from the slow pace and a quick, rough rhythm rattles your whole body shortly after forcing you to brace yourself more against him lest he pump you through the wall behind you. He's wrestled all control of your lower body from you again. All of your sharp moans crescendoing into squeals of ecstasy, forcing you to bury your face against him and once again bite down on his skin to ride out the new high of pleasure. You're not even sure when you climaxed again, but you feel all your walls spasm from the numbing pleasure all of a sudden, trying to lock his cock deep inside you making the hard thrusts sound wet and noisy. 

Goku's voice is feral, every noise falling from his throat sounding as some variation of a growl. With a strained snarl, his blue aura consumes you both and a hard jerk pushes you back into the wall with the larger saiyan pressing hard into you. Liquid heat pours deep inside filling the spaces around your greedy walls nursing on his length, a powerful hold on your ass keeping you in place. His head slowly comes to rest on your shoulder, heavy tremulous pants warming up your neck. The vibrations under his skin seem to pick up and die out in waves. When the godly blue aura withdrew from your body it revealed the golden glow of your super saiyan form triggered within you from the rough act. It was only after pulling back your hands do you notice along with the faint red tips of your fingernails, having clawed his back when he filled you and apparently broken the skin. Whether it was his energy consuming you or your own body's reaction, you're not certain what to make of your own sudden transformation. But you like how the energy tingled your abused nerves in your afterglow. You swallow and lick around your lips. "Fuck... That's interesting." You breathe. Your other hand started to soothingly stroke at the blue mane resting in your peripherals. A softer moan leaves Goku and he sinks down to his knees, withdrawing himself from you and letting you rest on his lap as he freed your legs. Opting to hold you around your smaller frame and return use of the rest of your body. 

Your golden tail stirs to life before his eyes prompting him to raise his head and look you over, the fierce expression of his Super Saiyan Blue masked by his default bright and surprised demeanor. "Oh hey, you transformed too. When did that happen?"

"...Nothing gets pass you, Goku." You shake your head with a mild chuckle. You're sore everywhere and you can feel it faintly behind your ascended form. A regret for tomorrow surely, but for now...

You shove hard against Goku and the unexpected man falls back looking even more surprised at you. You straddle his waist with revitalized vigor, a hand on either side of his head while hovering above him with a wicked grin. There was much more to play with here now that transformations was thrown into the mix and you wanted it all. "Take me further beyond.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end! I can't believe this final chapter ended up being three parts, but I was happy to give this the send off I hope it deserves ♥ I may continue this particular series & pairing in other one-shots (currently toying with at least 3 ideas and there's the angst-driven spin off to complete as well) as I absolutely found a lot of joy in writing this. We all deserve a Goku who keeps our heads up in the dark times, believes in us, and will dick you down until the sun comes up. And Give your Gokus out there some love, too


End file.
